Hoy es jueves
by Aliathna
Summary: Harry era el mejor amigo de Ron. Ron era enemigo de Draco. Draco era amigo de Harry. Entonces, un jueves 1 de septiembre, Hermione entró en sus vidas.
1. Prólogo Primer jueves

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo la trama.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **Primer jueves.**

* * *

\- ¡Gryffindor!

El sombrero seleccionador había gritado justo lo que el joven Potter deseaba. Pensando lo orgulloso que estaría Sirius cuando recibiera su lechuza al día siguiente, corrió hacia su mesa, donde Percy, Fred y George Weasley lo recibieron entre vítores y palmadas en la espalda. Cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa para pedir que su mejor amigo, Ron, también se quedara en la casa de los valientes.

Había hecho lo mismo, minutos antes, cuando "Malfoy, Draco" había pasado. Había deseado que Draco rompiera su tradición familiar y entrara en Gryffindor. Sin embargo, apenas el sombrero seleccionador tocó su cabeza, gritó: "¡Slytherin!", para desilusión del moreno y alegría del rubio. No sabía lo que su padre podría hacerle si no quedada en la noble casa de Salazar.

Cuando Harry vio a su pelirrojo amigo dirigirse al banquillo, pálido y con la piel verdosa, se preocupo seriamente por un momento. Pero, después de unos minutos, el sombrero anunció que compartirían dormitorio los siguientes 7 años.

Si los hermanos Weasley lo habían recibido a él con vítores, cuando llegó el más pequeño de ellos casi se quedaron afónicos. Ron tomó asiento al lado de Harry y chocó su mano con él. El sueño que tenían desde pequeños, empezaba a hacerse realidad. Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa más lejana y observo a su amigo rubio conociendo a sus compañeros de casa. Los Malfoy no tenían mucha relación con los Potter, pero con los Black si. Y Sirius Black era su padrino, además de su tutor, por eso conocía a Draco desde pequeños.

Aunque había intentado numerosas veces que Draco y Ron se llevaran bien, lo más que había logrado era una fría cordialidad. Draco levantó la mirada, y alzó sus pulgares mirándolo por un segundo. Satisfecho, Harry regresó su atención a la mesa. Esperaba que ahora que estaban en Hogwarts sus amigos empezaran a tolerarse más y formaran un buen grupo de amigos. No habría nada que pudiera romper su amistad. Entonces, se fijo en la niña que estaba sentada frente a él. Al sentirse observada, ella se presentó.

\- Soy Hermione Granger.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	2. Y ahora lo más importante

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _A Ian, Marco y Gabo; porque hace muchos años, ellos también me sitiaron._

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Y ahora lo más importante.**

* * *

Hermione se sintió rodeada. No levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Estaba demasiado asustada por su primera clase, y por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, muchos de los cuales, ya se conocían entre si. Fingió seguir leyendo por unos segundos, pero de nada le sirvió.

– Disculpa – habló el chico que había conocido la noche anterior – ¿este es el salón de Transformaciones, cierto?

– Eso creo – contestó ella viendo por primera vez a los chicos que la rodeaban – es lo que dice en el horario.

– ¡Te-lo-dije, comadreja! – habló el chico rubio que acompañaba a Harry – No necesito ningún ridículo mapa para llegar, que a parte de todo ¡está mal!

– ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! – se defendió el chico pelirrojo, mientras arrugaba un papel que llevaba en su mano – ¡es lo que me dieron mis hermanos!

– Y estoy seguro que los gemelos querían que llegáramos a tiempo y a salvo a cada una de nuestras clases – ironizó Harry.

Los chicos siguieron hablando, aparentemente sin prestarle atención. Aunque en ningún momento le dieron la espalda, es más, parecía que la habían incluido en su círculo. Ella, sin nada que decir, se limitó a escuchar su pequeña pelea y no pudo evitar reír cuando el chico rubio soltó un "¡y tenías que decir que fuéramos a la derecha!" totalmente exasperado. Cuando se dio cuenta que la habían oído, se quedó petrificada por dos segundos temiendo que ellos la tacharan de chismosa, pero Harry rio con ella y dijo:

– Oh, siento no haberte presentado – señaló al chico pelirrojo y dijo – él es Ron y él es...

– Draco Malfoy – dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano.

– Hermione – contestó aceptando su mano. Poco sabían los cuatro, que ese momento sería frecuentemente recordado por todos durante muchos años.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" "¿Qué música te gusta?" "¿Cómo que no sabías nada de la magia?" "¿Tus dos padres son muggles?" "¿McGonagall fue por ti?" "¿Se convirtió en gato en frente de ustedes?" "¿En serio pensaste que estabas loca?" "¿Qué te pareció el Callejón Diagon?"

Todas las preguntas que Hermione pensó que le harían en un mes, Harry se encargó de hacérselas para antes de que terminara Transformaciones. Ron a veces participaba, mientras que Draco se limitó a escuchar todo. Hermione se sentía en interrogatorio policíal, como los que se ven en las series muggles, pero les contestó todo. Esperaba que después fuera su turno, pero antes de que este llegara, Harry e hizo una última y crucial pregunta.

– Y ahora lo más importante – tomó aire para darse importancia – ¿quieres ser nuestra amiga?

* * *

Hermione dijo "si". Nunca nadie le había pedido ser su amiga tan directamente. Generalmente sus amistades se daban como un pacto no dicho. Aunque ninguna de ellas había sido realmente una amistad. En cambio ahora, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que encajaba. Se sentía _bien_ estar con los chicos. Se sentía _correcto_ ser ella misma.

Durante todo el primer año, Harry no supo que lo que le impulsó a preguntarle eso. Hermione resultó ser una niña algo mandona y un poco sabelotodo. Pero también era graciosa y ella logró hacer en ese año lo que él no había podido en diez: que Draco y Ron se hicieron amigos. Seguían diciendo que se odiaban, pero pasaban el día entero juntos. Y si ella pudo hacerlo eso, él definitivamente quería tenerla cerca

Draco, opinaba que ella era un buen elemento. Era inteligente, y podían hablar por horas sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa. Además era muy divertido verla pelear con Weasley. Casi tanto como molestarlo él mismo. Aún no sabía que opinaría su padre acerca de sus nuevas amistades, pero decidió preocuparse por eso hasta el verano.

Un verano para el cual Ron tenía muchos planes. Ahora que definitivamente era el mejor amigo de Harry, sorprendentemente toleraba a Malfoy y que Hermione le hizo saber que no todas las niñas eran tan lloronas como su hermana, espero a que tuvieran sus notas finales, (todas bastante aceptables) para hacerles saber que su madre le había dado permiso de invitarlos a su casa, durante las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones.

– En mi jardín podremos jugar quidditch, mamá cocina delicioso y seguro convencemos a los gemelos para ir al pueblo muggle cercano. Además dormiremos tarde y...

– Básicamente haremos todo lo que hacemos aquí, ¿no, Weasley? – dijo Draco, pero aceptando la invitación. Eran dos semanas menos que pasar solo, en su mansión.

– Seguro que Sirius no tendrá problema – dijo Harry – probablemente hasta querrá venir él también.

– Y eso a mi madre le haría mucho gracia, seguro – dijo Ron. Sirius era el primo segundo de su padre, o algo así, pero a parte de ser mucho más joven, era también mucho más divertido. O eso decían todos sus hermanos – Hermione, lo siento...

Hermione se asustó. Aparte de estar bien seguro de como se sentiría en una casa ajena, donde los hombre eran mayoría, no sabía si ya era tan amiga de Ron como para que la invitación también fuera para ella.

– ... pero tendrás que dormir con Ginny.

* * *

Compartir habitación con la hermana pequeña de Ron, fue sorprendentemente una de las cosas que menos preocupó a Hermione ese verano. Aunque nunca sabía que esperar de los hermanos de su amigo, Ginny era una agradable chica. Si se había sentido un poco cohibida al llegar, entre ella y la señora Weasley se encargaron rápidamente de hacerla sentir como en casa.

Bueno, no como en _su_ casa, pero si como en un gran hogar llego de alegres y hospitalarios pelirrojos. El señor Weasley disfrutaba haciéndole preguntas sobre el mundo muggle todas las mañanas, y por las tardes, salía con todos a jugar quidditch, aunque lo que en realidad hacía era limitarse a esquivar pelotas. Algo para lo que Harry y Draco la ayudaban mucho.

En lo que Draco no había recibido nada de ayuda de parte de nadie fue en conseguir el permiso de su padre. Lucius Malfoy, que había sido fiel seguidor del señor oscuro, seguía luchando por limpiar su nombre. Y eso fue lo que Draco usó para conseguir el tan añorado permiso.

– ¿Te imaginas, padre, lo bien que hablarán de ti en el Ministerio cuándo sepan que has dejado a tu hijo pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley? – Lucius abrió la boca, pero Draco siguió sin darle la oportunidad de hablar – Todos estarán seguros que no tienes ningún prejuicio, que las viejas enemistades han quedado atrás y que es cierto que el Señor Tenebroso te tenía bajo su poder por una maldición – Sorprendentemente, le funcionó.

Y es por eso que Ron lo "aguantó" por dos semanas. La verdad, nunca admitiría que consideraba al rubio como un amigo. Era más bien, un amigo de sus amigos. Y que, por el bien de ellos, era mejor incluirlo en los planes.

Porqué ¿cómo si no, hubieran organizado los equipos de quidditch? con sólo seis no era posible. Necesitaban a esos seis más a alguien que hiciera de árbitro. O, ¿quién hubiera entretenido a Hermione, mientras Harry y él hablaban de la liga de ese años? Su hermana pequeña no hubiera podido. Además, que si con él tenían ventaja numérica en contra de los gemelos y es por eso que ellos no los habían molestado... tanto.

Harry estaba feliz, con o sin bromas de los gemelos. Se sentía en familia. Si, esa era la palabra correcta: familia. Él había crecido teniendo a Sirius como figura paternal. Sus padres habían muerto (no, los habían asesinado) cunado él tenía un año de edad. Sabía que su madre tenía una hermana, pero esta no había querido saber nada de él. Por eso agradecía a los cielos, que el mejor amigo de sus padres lo hubiera tomado bajo su tutela.

Pero aún cuando quería mucho a padrino, Harry siempre había querido tener una madre y hermanos. Por eso, cuando más chico, le insistía tanto a Sirius que fueran a ver "a su primo". Y ahora, que Draco y Hermione habían entrado en el cuadro, sentía que tenía hermanos de verdad. Además, estaba convencido de que así sería por mucho tiempo, porque como todos saben, el primer año es el más difícil en cualquier relación.

¿O no?

* * *

Sólo porque ya es jueves en alguna parte del mundo.

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

Muchas Gracias a EliJNB, , Guest (¡lees otra de mis historias!), Tifiis y Rossina por sus comentarios .3 en serio, no saben cuando me alegra el día leerlos.


	3. Segundas oportunidades

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Segundas Oportunidades.

* * *

McGonagall lo dejó claro desde el primer día. En segundo año, no habría segundas oportunidades.

Comenzó una semana después de iniciado el curso. El sábado, Harry y Draco se presentaron a las pruebas de quidditch de sus respectivas casas. Harry lo hizo con su nueva Nimbus 2000, regalo de Sirius. Draco, con una Barredora. Ron, al no tener escoba propia, no lo quiso intentar.

– Draco me dijo que, si lo logra, su padre le regalará la nueva Nimbus 2001 – le dijo Ron a Hermione, mientras veían a sus amigos desde las gradas del estadio — a él, y a todo el equipo.

Hermione lo vio por un momento con ojos incrédulos, para luego regresar a la mirada preocupada con que vigilaba a sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos notó al Slytherin de quinto año que estaba detrás suyo.

– Te ganaré en el primer partido, Potter – Draco molestaba a Harry, cuando iban hacia el Gran Comedor, pues ambos habían resultados seleccionados.

– Eso quisieras. Atraparé tan rápido la snitch que...

– ¿El padre de Malfoy verá la mala inversión que fue comprarle un lugar a su hijito en el equipo? – un grupo de Slytherin rechazados les cerraron el camino.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso, Flint?

– A tu zanahorio amigo se le escapó – contestó el fornido muchacho, haciendo que a Ron se le pusieran coloradas las orejas.

– Draco no compró su puesto, lo ganó por su talento – lo defendió Hermione.

– ¿A ti quién te habló, asquerosa sangre sucia? – dijo Flint. Antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera reaccionar al insulto, Flint ya tenía encima a Draco, Harry y Ron.

El profesor Flitwick necesitó usar su varita para separarlos, y le quitó puntos a todos por igual. Tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas, antes de que Hermione se atreviera a preguntar. Aprovechó una tarde soleada, en que estaban los cuatro en su sitio favorito, cerca del lago.

– Es un insulto – se atrevió a responder Ron, sin mirarla a los ojos – que algunas familias usan porque... pues...

– Tienen la loca de idea de ser superiores por ser "sangre pura" – completó Harry, que estaba absortó contemplando el pasto.

– ¿Y eso tiene alguna importancia? – Hermione pasaba la vista de uno a otro, preocupada. Ser la única de sus amigos que no provenía de una familia de magos era algo que todavía le causaba inseguridades.

– No – contestó tajantemente Draco, que por fin levantaba la vista de su libro y la veía fijamente – no tiene ninguna importancia.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

* * *

Una sonrisa que no hizo acto de presencia cuando Harry, poco después de Navidad, explotó.

– Es como tener un letrero en la frente que dice "Mírenme, estoy maldito" – le dijo a su amiga castaña, después de que un par de chicos se quedaran mirando su cicatriz en la biblioteca.

– Harry, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Hermione lo sabía, por supuesto. Bueno, conocía la versión "oficial" que era la que venía en Grandes Magos del siglo XX. Pero no se había atrevido a tocar el tema con su amigo hasta ese momento por respeto. Comprendía que debía ser un tema doloroso. Y Harry nunca lo había mencionado, ni por error.

– Mis padres fueron asesinados, eso es lo que pasó – contestó el chico en un tono gélido – ¡soy famoso por algo que no puedo recordar! ¡famoso por algo que me dejó sin familia! Y aún así, hay imbéciles que me envidian. O peor aún, me idolatran porque piensan que soy un mago con un gran poder.

Hermione se mordió los labios. En un primer momento, ella también se había tragado el cuento de lo "especial" que era Harry Potter. Fue hasta después de conocerlo y tratarlo, se dio cuenta de que él era especial si, pero antes que nada y después que todo, era Harry, sólo Harry.

– No soy mejor que nadie – continuó el moreno – tú eres mejor en hechizos. Draco es mejor en pociones. Y Ron es... Ron.

– Eres mejor que todos en quidditch – le dijo Hermione, en un intento de animarlo – y si, ese "todos" incluye a Draco, pero no se lo digas.

– Te lo prometo – dijo Harry, ya más tranquilo.

– Oh, no ¡por favor! – Hermione negaba con la cabeza – no me gusta que la gente me haga promesas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque en serio me molesta cuando no las pueden cumplir.

– Entonces, te haré esta única promesa – dijo Harry, tomándole la mano – nunca te haré una promesa... que no pueda cumplir.

Todo el misticismo de ese juramento, fue roto cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían las manos entrelazadas. Demasiada formalidad para sus doce y trece años. O eso pensaron ellos.

* * *

"Pero, ¿¡qué está haciendo!?" pensaba Hermione, durante el examen final Transformaciones. Ron, que estaba sentado detrás suyo, estaba tratando de copiar las respuestas y no muy discretamente.

– Ron – le advirtió la chica.

– ¡Sólo las últimas dos, Hermione! No recuerdo el hechizo para hacer transformar a un animal en una copa de vidrio – Ron seguía moviéndose para intentar tener una mejor visión.

– Ronald – Hermione no estaba para juegos. La profesora era sumamente exigente y no quería saber lo que le haría en caso de descubrir que se estaba dejando copiar.

– ¡Muévete un poco a la izquierda, Hermione! – Ron se apresuraba a escribir – ya sólo me falta...

– ¡Señor Weasley, señorita Granger! – gritó la profesora McGonagall desde su escritorio – ¿dedo dar por terminado el examen de ambos en este momento? – levantó la varita para recoger los papeles de ambos.

– ¡No! – gritó Ron – sólo el mío. Estaba diciéndole a Hermione que ya había acabado y que.. amm.. que seguro sacaría una nota más alta que ella.

Ni la profesora ni el resto del grupo le creyó. Pero Hermione apreció el gesto, y en el examen de herbología, si se hizo un poco más a la izquierda.

* * *

– ¡A mi izquierda, dije! – exclamaba firmemente, por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black.

Cuando Harry le pidió permiso para invitar a sus amigos durante las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones, Sirius esperaba solamente eso "amigos". Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Ron y Draco por la red flu. Pero cuando su chimenea se encendió una vez más y de ella emergió la chica que el verano pasado había supuesto amiga de Ginny, sufrió un mini-paro respiratorio.

¿En qué cabeza cabía que tres chicos y una chica adolescentes iban a estar bajo el mismo techo? En la de su ahijado, por supuesto. No es que él imaginara cosas. ¡Es que él había hecho cosas! Y ahora, estaba seguro, no iba a pegar ojo los siguientes catorce días. Tenía que vigilarlos. Es por eso que cuando Harry, había sugerido el acomodo de cuartos, se había negado tan tajantemente.

– Tú, Harry, dormirás conmigo, en mi cuarto. Ron, Draco, usarán el cuarto de Harry, que es el que está a la izquierda del mío. Y usted, señorita, dormirá en la habitación de invitados, que es la que está en una planta diferente.

Harry miraba asombrado a su padrino. El pelirrojo y el rubio trataban de contener la risa. Y Hermione obedecía sin protestar. Pero mientras Sirius se encargaba de mostrarle su habitación, no perdió oportunidad para decirle:

– Señor Black... yo no veo a los chicos de esa manera. Y estoy bastante segura que ellos tampoco a mí. –Hermione se revolvía el cabello pensando que más decir para resultar más convincente – Es más, podría decir que ahora mismo, en vez de chicos, veo más bien unos seres amorfos perfectamente compatibles con mi osito de peluche.

Sirius rio de buena gana con las ocurrencias de la castaña. Más cuando vio que los tres chicos los observaban desde la entrada.

* * *

Sólo porque está comenzando el jueves.

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

De nuevo, ¡Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios a Nuria16, EliJNB, jem, carlys . love y saris305 !


	4. Chicas

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa, y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Chicas.**

* * *

Tercer año comenzó, como todos los años, con un viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Fue ahí cuando, al salir a comprar dulces en el pasillo, Harry la notó por primera vez. Una linda chica de Ravenclaw. Tenía rasgos asiáticos y él creía recordarla de las pruebas de quidditch del año anterior. Cho Chang, era su nombre. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que no la perdería de vista ese año.

Un año en el que, por otra parte, Draco comenzó a considerar que su "selecto grupo" de amigos, incluía a demasiados hombres. Quizá este año sería buena idea dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos y empezar a pasar más tiempo con sus compañeras de casa. Compañeras como Pansy Parkinson, o las hermanas Greengrass. En el que quizá, alejarse un poco de Hermione, también sería buena idea.

Ron, como siempre, las únicas piernas que notaba, eran las piernas de pollo frito que había en la mesa durante el banquete. Pero un par de ojos comenzaron a notarlo a él. Y tener unos atentos ojos azules observándolo un par de horas diarias, era algo que ni Ron podía pasar por alto. Así que, durante las comidas, comenzó a prestar más atención a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Hermione, atenta como siempre, comenzó a notar cómo durante las clases las miradas de sus amigos pasaban de estar perdidas en la nada, a estar perdidas entre sus compañeras. Por primera vez comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, que después identificó como celos. No de las otras chicas, sino de las aún inexistentes novias, que sabía, harían que pasara menos tiempo con Harry, Draco y Ron.

* * *

El primero en alejarse fue Ron. Seguía a ese par de ojos azules, pertenecientes a Lavender, durante las tardes. No hacía nada, sólo platica con ella, con su amiga Parvati y ocasionalmente con la hermana gemela de esta, Padma. No estaba seguro de que Lavender realmente le atrajera. Pero ella representaba la oportunidad de tener novia, y esa idea definitivamente le atraía. Sería el primero de sus amigos y ya quería restregárselo a Malfoy en la cara.

Además, era un agradable cambio estar entre mujeres. Con una vida rodeado de hermanos, y dos años en el colegio con sus amigos, le agradaba tener contacto con alguna chica que no fuera su hermana pequeña o Hermione (que en la práctica, venían a ser lo mismo). Estas nuevas chicas eran coquetas, femeninas y divertidas. Les desagradaban los insectos y él se sentía la mar de bien en su papel de héroe. Siempre y cuando la cosa no involucrara arañas.

El que no necesitaba hacer de héroe para que las chicas lo siguieran, era Draco. Cuando Ron comenzó a pasar más tiempo con sus nuevas "amigas" él no tuvo ninguna razón para no hacer lo mismo. Dos tardes entre semana, y los sábados, los pasaba con las adorables hermanas Greengrass. Quería estar con Daphne, y buscaba la manera más cordial de deshacerse de Astoria.

No le tomó mucho tiempo empezar una relación con la mayor de las hermanas. Realmente "relación" era una gran palabra para describir su interacción, que era más del tipo física. Draco agradecía haber encontrado a alguien como Daphne. Esta popular y divertida chica no buscaba a ningún príncipe azul. Tampoco buscaba algo serio. Él era para lo que era y ya está. Estaban en la misma sintonía.

El que por más que lo intentaba no acababa de congeniar con Cho, era Harry. Eran pocos los momentos que coincidían, pues ella era un año mayor que él. Nunca podían verse entre clases y durante las comidas ella no se separaba de su grupo de amigas. Ni hablar de las salidas a Hogsmeade, que eran la novedad ese año.

El único momento que podía aprovechar, era cuando los equipo de quidditch organizaban partidos amistosos durante los entrenamientos, y estos tampoco eran muy útiles, pues ella también era la buscadora de su equipo. Su frustración aumento cuando una tarde de primavera Draco les contó lo que había hecho.

* * *

Draco besó a Astoria. No tuvo ningún reparo en contarles cuándo, dónde y _cómo_ lo hizo. Mientras lo contaba, la mente de Ron hervía de curiosidad. La de Hermione, estaba indignada. Y la de Harry, solo pensaba que aunque tuviera una oportunidad con Cho, no tenía ni idea de como besar. Envidiaba a Draco porque él no pensaba, simplemente lo hacía.

– Te ayudaré – le dijo Hermione como cuando le pedía ayuda con los deberes.

– ¿Cómo? – Harry le había contado su miedo esperando algún consejo.

– ¡Besándote, obviamente!

Hermione estaba un poco exasperada. ¿Honestamente, cómo esperaba Harry aprender a besar? Eso no era algo que se pudiera aprender en los libros. No es que ella lo hubiera intentado. Esto sería un arreglo que beneficiaría a ambos. Además, si él había esperado hasta ese momento para decírselo, cuando estaban solos en los jardines de Hogwarts, sería por algo, ¿no?

– ¿¡Besarnos!? ¿tú y yo? – el gesto aprensivo del muchacho no basto para mermar la seguridad de la castaña.

– Bueno, si no quieres no – Hermione, por supuesto tenía un plan – aunque hay estudios muggles que demuestran que tu primer beso debe ser con un amigo y no con un interés romántico. Ya sabes, hay menos presión, y todo eso.

Harry estaba dividido. Por un lado, deseaba aprender. Por otro, quería impresionar a Cho, llegado el momento. Y por otro, la idea de besar a Hermione no le desagradaba. Entre tantos lados, aún quedaba espacio en su mente para una pequeña vocecita que le decía que algo podía salir mal. Ella podía enamorarse de él. O peor.

– ¿Nade se enamorará de nadie? – le dijo Harry acercándose un poco, decidiendo seguir el ejemplo de Draco y dejar de pensar.

– No hay amor por aquí – contestó Hermione, juntándose hasta que sus bocas quedaron a milímetros.

– Bueno, ¡hazlo! – susurró él, después de unos segundos.

– ¿¡Yo!? – protestó ella – a las tres, ¿de acuerdo? uno...

– Dos...

– ¡Tres! – los chicos juntaron sus bocas por un milisegundo. Pasaron más tiempo viéndo al suelo que lo que habían tardado besándose. Sintiendo algo más que pena en ese momento, esperaron unos minutos antes de hablar.

– ¿Y... ? – dijo Harry, chasqueando la lengua – ¿cómo estuvo?

– ¿Honestamente? – Hermione vio como Harry asentía con la cabeza – No sentí nada.

– Yo tampoco.

Harry se le quedó viendo por tres segundos antes de empezar a reír con fuertes carcajadas. Quizá de los nervios, quizá de verdadera diversión, Hermione se le unió. Siguieron riendo hasta que, cuando a ambos les dejó de doler el estómago de la risa, sus ojos se encontraron. Y Sin palabras de por medio, se unieron en un verdadero beso.

– ¿Nadie se enamoró de nadie? – preguntó Hermione al terminar.

– Nadie se enamoró de nadie – confirmó Harry.

Entonces, ambos comenzaron a temblar. No de amor, no de emoción, no de miedo. Simplemente temblaban. Adrenalina, tal vez. Pero entonces supieron, que eso que alguna vez habían leído, o visto en alguna película, sobre "temblar después de un beso" era de todo, menos romántico. Lo único que se les ocurrió para detener los temblores, fue un nuevo beso. Funcionó.

Nunca le mencionaron lo ocurrido a Draco o a Ron.

* * *

– Este verano, vendrán todos a mi casa – les informó el heredero Malfoy, cuando faltaba una semana para terminar el curso – mi padre tiene lugares en el palco del Ministro, para la final de la Copa Mundial de Quiddicth.

Ninguno de sus amigos pudo decir "no". Ni Hermione, que seguía sin ser muy fan del deporte. Porque esa invitación, significaba dos semanas por fin a solas con sus amigos. Es por eso, que ese verano, pasaron un día en La Madriguera (el señor Weasley fue muy amable en ir a recoger a Hermione en el mundo muggle) y once días en la Mansión Malfoy.

Opulencia. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir dónde los Malfoy vivían. Después de que un elfo tomara el equipaje que habían llevado, Draco haciendo un _terrible esfuerzo_ los condujo hasta sus habitaciones. Su primer parada, fue la majestuosa recámara que había reservado para su amiga.

– Está es la tuya, Hermione – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta para mostrar la gigantesca, y finamente decorada habitación.

– Es... – Hermione se acercó hasta la cama con dosel, y se sentó en ella. Aún desde esa posición, podía ver los jardines por el ventanal – hermosa.

– ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Sacos de dormir en la sala? – contestó Draco, tomándole el pelo – Esto es Malfoy's Manor, dulzura.

Draco quedó muy ufano de si mismo, mientras las orejas de Ron enrojecían, porque en su casa así lo habían hecho. Las mejillas de Hermione también enrojecieron y mientras Harry miraba a Draco con extrañeza, este se preguntaba porque se le había salido decirle así a su amiga. No era el tipo de lenguaje que usaba usualmente con ella. O con nadie.

Las habitaciones de Harry y Ron aunque un poco más pequeñas, no fueron menos exquisitas. Aunque las disfrutaron poco, porque como tuvieron la mansión entera para ellos, pasaban más tiempo en los jardines y en el comedor. Sólo vieron a los señores Malfoy en dos ocasiones: el primer día, cuando les dieron la bienvenida y el último, día en que los llevaron al partido.

Los lugares en el palco, eran inmejorables. No sólo estaban a un lado del comentarista, Ludo Bagman, además se localizaban justo en medio del estadio, por lo que podrían ver toda la acción. Cuando salieron las mascotas de los equipos, los chicos quedaron hipnotizados con la belleza de las _veelas_ , del equipo de Bulgaria, y después, consiguieron galeones de los duendes del equipo de Irlanda. Cuando los jugadores comenzaron a salir, todos quedaron un poco afónicos.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Hermione, al ver al último miembro del equipo búlgaro.

– Él, Hermione – respondió Ron – es Viktor Krum.

* * *

Sólo porque falta mucho para el jueves.

Estoy impactada de la cantidad de chicas dramiones que siguen esta historia, ¡ellas vaya que se han hecho oír! Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho con este beso, pero está claro, ¿no? nadie se enamoró de nadie.

¿Alguna ha hecho lo mismo que Hermione? Si fue así, ¡cuéntenme! y si no, ¡atrévanse! jajajaja ya en serio, sólo busquen que sus primeras veces sean agradables, con alguien de su entera confianza ;)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Looney Malfoy09, Yumeatelier, Herkyo, Lena (actualizo cuando me siento como en jueves .3), Tifiis y Guest (espero que este cap no te haya dado dolor de estómago)


	5. Chico

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Chico.**

* * *

"La perdimos" fue la frase más popular ese año.

El primero en decirla fue Ron, a sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, cuando les narraba el partido desde su punto de vista. En medio de un complicado análisis de jugadas y vuelos en escoba, se dio tiempo para hacer notar que durante el partido Hermione no apartó la vista del jugador búlgaro.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Fred incrédulo – me temo que sólo te proyectabas, hermanito.

– Oh, el pequeño Ronnie encontró el amor – dijo George al tiempo que fingía limpiarse una lágrima.

– ¡Oh, cállense! – gritó Ron mientras los gemelos cantaban algo sobre que amaban a Viktor y lo mucho que lo extrañaban.

La segunda en decirlo, fue la misma Hermione. Pero ella refiriéndose a sus amigos, pues durante el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore, también llegaron unas invitadas muy especiales. Las estudiantes de la Academia Beauxbatons. Las guapísimas francesas hicieron que Hermione estuviera segura que, si el año anterior no había pasado tanto tiempo con sus amigos, este año no les vería ni el pelo.

Eso fue antes de que supiera que las señoritas no eran las únicas invitadas. Cuando los estudiantes del colegio Durmstrang hicieron su aparición, no pudo evitar verlos fijamente. Después de todo, ella era sólo una muchaha de quince años frente a un mar de jóvenes bien parecidos. No tardó mucho para notar que en ese grupo, venía _él._ Se sorprendía que aún fuera un estudiante, parecía mayor.

Dumbledore anunció el porqué de las visitas y con eso, se aseguró que todas las miradas fueran para él. El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esa noticia causó revuelo entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Draco rápidamente se imaginaron ganándolo y cuando el director anunció que sólo los estudiantes mayores podrían postularse para campeones, se unieron a las protestas que encabezaban Fred y George. Hermione secretamente se alegró. Al menos este año no tendría que enterrarse las uñas en la cara durante cada partido de quidditch, temiendo por sus amigos.

La elección de los campeones se llevó a cabo una semana después, y con eso las ansias para la primera prueba aumentaron aún más. Todos querían saber a que se tendrían que enfrentar Fleur Delacour, campeona de Beauxbatons; Viktor Krum, el campeón de Durmstrang; y por supuesto, Cedric Diggory, el orgulloso campeón de Hogwarts.

– Diggory es tan guapo – le dijo Ginny a Hermione, durante el almuerzo del día siguiente – seguro que gana.

– Si gana, será por inteligente – contestó Hermione, quién no se fijó que Harry y Ron acababan de llegar – pero si, es muy guapo.

Los chicos pensaron que era muy extraño que la castaña se refiriera a alguien como _guapo_. Según ellos, para Hermione todos los hombres entraban en la categoría de "amorfos". Últimamente, había estado un poco más rara de lo normal. Además, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. Ellos no la entendían. ¿Qué interés podía tener un sitio así, dónde lo único que puedes hacer es leer?

* * *

Los chicos creían que lo más emocionante que harían antes de que terminara el año, sería ver la primera prueba. Pero en realidad, lo más emocionante vino cuando esta concluyó. Les dieron la noticia de que ese año, como parte del Torneo, habría un baile de Navidad. Una especie de prueba grupal que nadie esperaba. Cuando Harry y Ron entendieron que tendrían que pedirle a las chicas que los acompañaran, decidieron que enfrentar a un dragón, como lo habían hecho los campeones, hubiera sido más. fácil.

– ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para invitarlas – dijo Harry, tres días después de el anuncio, cuando él, Ron, Draco y Hermione estudiaban en el Gran Comedor – si siempre están en grupo? – Su mirada estaba perdida en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

– Ni idea – contestó Ron.

– Sólo haciéndolo – Draco no levantaba la vista de su trabajo. Para él, invitar a alguien no representaba ningún problema, a pesar de todo el escándalo que le habían armado las hermanas Greengrass a principio de año.

– Vaya drama que hacen – opinó Hermione, mientras terminaba su tarea.

– ¡Hermione! – exclamó Ron, de repente, completamente emocionado – ¡Tú eres una chica...

– Que observador – bufó ella.

– ...ven con uno de nosotros!

– ¡Ven conmigo! – casi gritó Harry.

– No, ¡conmigo! – dijo Draco, apurado – ¡prometo comprarte un accesorio!

Hermione se levantó indigna, se echó la mochila al hombro y antes de alejarse, completamente furiosa, les espetó – ¡Tal vez no lo crean, pero yo ya tengo pareja!

– ¿Estará mintiendo? – dijo Ron mientras la observaba irse.

– Pues eso creo – contestó Harry.

– Espero que si– dijo Draco, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberla invitando en cuanto anunciaron el baile.

Pasando los días, Hermione los perdonó, pero se negó rotundamente a decirles quién la había invitando. Ellos aprovechaban los momentos más inesperados para preguntárselo pero siempre obtenían como respuesta un "¿Para qué quieren saber? Ya lo verán el día del baile". Y si, tuvieron que esperar hasta el baile.

Pero cuando todos los alumnos del castillo estuvieron dentro del Gran Comedor, seguían sin averiguarlo, pues no la encontraban por ningún lado. Harry y Ron, gracias a este último, habían logrado ir con las gemelas Patil. Parvati estaba feliz, esperaba que ese fuera el inicio de _algo_ con Harry, y es sólo por eso que Padma, su hermana, estaba con el pelirrojo. Para ella, Ron no era una gran pareja. Draco había llevado a Pansy, aunque ella estaba más interesada en criticar los vestidos de todas las presentes junto a sus amigas.

– ¿Dónde está Hermione? – dijo Ron, acomodándose la túnica.

– Creí que vendría con Neville – dijo Harry, mientras Ron comenzaba a sentir culpa – debería habérnoslo dicho. Hubiéramos venido en grupo o nos hubiéramos turnado para bailar con ella o...

– ¿Quieren callarse, idiotas? – dijo Draco mirando fijamente la entrada. Los campeones acababan de hacer su entrada – ahí está.

Hermione acababa de entrar del brazo de Viktor Krum.

* * *

El acoso periodístico que sufrió Hermione después del baile, no fue nada en comparación con el que sufrió por parte de sus compañeras de Hogwarts. Su vida social pasó de ser completamente ignorada, a ser comentada por chicas de todas las casas y grados. Gente que creía nunca haber visto, la saludaba por los pasillos. Y sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca, eran frecuentemente interrumpidas por molestas risitas.

Viktor la presentó con sus compañeros. Pasaba las tardes con ella. Y el fin de semana que tuvieron permiso de ir a Hogsmeade, insistió en acompañarla y pagar la cuenta del sitio donde fueron a comer. Además, aceptó estar un rato con los amigos de ella, antes de pedirle que le siguiera enseñando "el único pueblo mágico de toda Grran Brretaña".

– Y así es como la perdemos – dijo Harry, mientras bebía lo último de su cerveza de mantequilla, y observaba como su amiga salía del local.

– Es un pelón odioso – dijo Ron, mientras veía el autógrafo que Viktor acababa de firmar para él – un buen jugador, pero un pelón odioso.

Draco, por primera vez en toda su vida, se mostró de acuerdo con él.

Su opinión no mejoró cuando "la seguridad de Hermione" se puso en peligro durante la segunda prueba. Los chicos no sabían que fue peor: si saber que Hermione estaba inconsciente bajo el agua, ver la cabeza de tiburón que emergió a su lado cuando por fin fue rescatada, o que cuando la chica por fin estaba en la plataforma, no se pudieron acercar a ella por estar resguardada por chicos Dumstrang, que celaban fieramente "el tesoro" de su campeón.

Al otro día, lo sabían. Lo peor estaba ahí, en primera plana de _El Profeta._ Una gran foto de Hermione y Krum, paseando por los terrenos, en la que el pie de página aseguraba que su relación iba viento en popa, pues después de ganar la segunda prueba (cosa falsa) el búlgaro le había pedido a la chica que pasara en verano con él, en su país, (cosa que esperaban los chicos fuera aún más falsa). La periodista, además, se atrevía a cuestionar si pronto verían un anillo en el mano de la castaña.

– Viktor me lo pidió al finalizar la prueba – dijo Hermione, encolerizada, mientras veía el periódico.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Ron, viendo su verano peligrar. Él en verdad esperaba conocer una casa muggle esas vacaciones.

– ¿Cómo se pudo enterar? – la chica no le hizo caso – estoy segura que estábamos solos.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? – dijo Harry no estando muy seguro sobre que pensar. Se alegraba por su amiga, pero a la vez sentía un sabor amargo en la garganta.

– Definitivamente tengo que investigar eso – la castaña comenzaba a arrugar el papel – ¡debo averigüar como se enteró!

– ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! – Draco sabía que la aparente distracción de Hermione, en realidad era una artimaña para no responderles. Él era el único que aún se negaba a pronunciar la dichosa frase.

– Voy a la biblioteca – con esto, Hermione se sacudió las preguntas de sus amigos, al menos, por un rato.

Un rato que ella hizo durar hasta finalizada la tercer prueba. Después del banquete de celebración que el colegio ofreció a la inesperada ganadora, la señorita Delacour (las malas lenguas decían que había usado sus dotes de _veela_ para despejarse el camino durante el laberinto) los invitados se retiraron. Y aunque muchos quisieron ver la despedida entre el búlgaro y Hermione, ellos se encargaron que fuera completamente privada. Lo único que vieron, fue el bonito dije que ahora portaba la castaña.

Al finalizar las clases, la chica aún no decía nada sobre sus planes de verano. Los chicos estaban preocupados, aunque por diversas razones. Por su propia salud mental, decidieron no preguntar, y esperar a que Hermione les dijera algo, que esperaban fuera la tan anhelada invitación. Tuvieron que esperar a que el trayecto del Expreso terminara, pues fue hasta que descendieron al andén, cuando la chica habló.

– Bueno, chicos, disfruten sus vacaciones – dijo abrazándolos – los veo aquí, al finalizar el verano – tomó su baúl y antes de cruzar la barrera hasta el mundo muggle, añadió – bueno, dos semanas antes. ¡Ah, y recuerden estar del lado correcto! Mi padre nos llevará en coche hasta mi casa.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron, semanas después, el primer problema que tuvieron fue de logística. Tres enormes baúles eran demasiado para el coche familiar del señor Granger. Apenas llegaron a la casa, el segundo problema que tuvieron fue de comunicación. Hermione les presentó ese maravilloso invento llamado "televisión" y no los pudo despegar de ella durante los siguientes tres días. Y el tercero, y más grande problema, fue de confianza.

Cuando los chicos se apoderaron del cuarto de Hermione, y empezaron a revisar sus "cosas muggles" en medio del librero, Harry encontró un álbum de fotografías. En sus primeras páginas, había fotos no mágicas de una joven Hermione con sus amigos muggles. Después, había un par mágicas de ellos, que Harry recordaba había tomado un compañero de Gryffindor aficionado a la fotografía. Pero después, había una considerable galería del año pasado, donde el protagonista, sin duda, era Viktor Krum.

– Víktor, te amo – empezó a cantar Harry, recordando la melodía con que los gemelos molestaban a Ron un verano antes. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero había visto muchas veces como los hermanos Weasley molestaban a Ginny, y consideraba que eso era lo que debían hacer los hermanos mayores.

– ¡Eres héroe! – siguió Ron, disfrutando con la broma.

– ¡Sufro mucho cuando no estoy junto a... ti! – terminaron los tres a coro, pues a Draco no le quedó más remido que unirse, pero mientras decían la última palabra, Harry le dio la vuelta a la página y reveló otra fotografía.

En ella, Hermione y Viktor saludaban alegremente a la cámara, abrazados, pero unos segundos después Viktor tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y le daba un beso digno del final de cualquiera de las películas que la chica les había obligado a ver ese verano. Hasta entonces, a pesar de los rumores, no los habían visto besarse.

– ¡Denme ya eso! – Hermione le arrebató el álbum a Harry y salió muy digna de la habitación.

Esa noche, cada chico pensaba algo distinto, cada uno en su cama, mientras fingía dormir para no hablar con los otros.

Ron, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de querer saber nada más de la relación que tenía su amiga con... _ese_. Él tenía hermanos mayores. Los había oído hablar de sus "conquistas", y lo que decían no era precisamente muy agradable. Él mismo, empezaba a pensar de _esa_ manera. Por supuesto, no de su amiga. Él era más de rubias. Rubias ojiazules. Rubias ojiazules con grandes en curvas por todo su... En serio no quería saber nada más de lo que podrían haber hecho. En ese sentido, Hermione era justo como Ginny. Niñas pequeñas e inocentes, que a pesar de tener 16 años, debían seguir abrazando a su oso de peluche. Pensando eso, cayó dormido.

Los osos de peluche también rondaban la mente de Harry, pero para él, estaban presentes por las palabras que la misma Hermione les había dicho un par de años atrás: " _perfectamente compatibles con mi oso de peluche_ ". Bueno, en ese sentido, le daba la razón. Ella también era perfectamente compatible con su oso, (con su oso de infancia, claro). A él, lo que le gustaba eran las bellazas exóticas, bellezas como Cho. Eso también lo tenía perfectamente claro. Pero aún teniendo claras esas dos cosas, no supo explicar porqué justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban, la posición de Krum en esa foto, ahora era ocupada por él.

Besándolo a él, es como nunca se había imaginado Draco a Hermione. Nunca le había permitido llegar a su mente tan lejos. _Conscientemente_. A veces, mientras estudiaban juntos, lo hacía. O cuando la descubría echándole porras en los partidos de quiddith. O cuando la veía reír, en las incontables tardes que habían pasado los cuatros juntos por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero ella lo había dejado bien claro dos veranos antes, cuando Sirius puso el grito en el cielo por tener que hospedar a tres chicos y una chica.

 _"Yo no los veo de esa manera, y estoy segura que ellos tampoco a mí. Es más, podría decir que ahora mismo, en vez de chicos, veo más bien unos seres amorfos perfectamente compatibles con mi osito de peluche."_

"Pues bien, Granger" pensó Draco "este año verás quién es tu _ser amorfo_ ".

* * *

Sólo porque todavía es jueves en algún lugar del mundo.

¡Wow, chicas, en serio wow! Dramiones, Harmonys y una Drarry (¬u¬) alzaron las varitas en el capítulo pasado. ¡Gracias a todas por leer y dar su opinión! Hasta apenas ahora los chicos notaron que Hermione ¡es una chica! y ella los sigue viendo todos afelpados, su único interés (por ahora) es Viktor. ¿Algún día dejarán de ser seres amorfos?

Mención honorífica para: Danny (si, habrá un par de escenas más así), Bloody Snake6, saris305, Nuria16, jem (gracias por leer, sea de la manera que sea), Lizz (ojalá sigas aquí y puedas seguir leyendo), Beln (*te escucho atentamente*), yumeatelier, Guest (gracias por perdonarme... por decir que soy cruel), carys . love, y aurosaqui. ¡Esta ha sido la vez que más comentarios he recibido! :D ¿Podemos repetir?

Y como esta nota ya se hizo muy larga, aquí tienen sus chocolates *reparte chocolates a todas*  
Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

P.D. El dije que le dio Krum a Hermione no será crucial para la trama, ni tiene trampa escondida ni nada. Es sólo que en esa escena, en la película, se ve que Viktor le da un papel o algo así, pero a mí siempre me pareció que le daba un collar. Así que en esta pequeña historia, quise que lo que vi se haga realidad. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto algo parecido?


	6. Primera Vez

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Primera vez.**

* * *

Cuatro lechuzas invadieron el hogar Granger, el penúltimo día de vacaciones. Llevaban las cartas de Hogwarts, y tres de ellas, una sorpresa: insignias de prefecto.

– Es obvio que sería yo – dijo Draco.

– Presumido – le dijo Hermione, pero sin poder ocultar su gran sonrisa. Ella también tenía una insignia en su mano – ¡Felicidades, Harry!

– Gracias... creo – Harry no sabía que hacer con su insignia. Para empezar, no estaba seguro de merecerla.

– Sabía que serías tú – dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa triste. Sabía que eso pasaría, se preparó todo el verano para ello. Dos días después, fue la primera vez que tuvo que hacer el trayecto a Hogwarts solo.

"Solo" así era como se sentía Draco. Mientras él tenía que estar ahí sentado, oyendo a Parkinson parlotear, podía ver como Harry y Hermione estaban platicado de lo lindo en el otro compartimiento. Había algo en la forma que se relacionaban que no le gustó nada. ¿Siempre habían sido así? ¿Tan.. cercanos? El colmo fue, ver como cuando Hermione se paró para patrullar el tren, Harry no perdió un segundo en seguirla. No, el colmo del colmo fue recordar como Hermione había abrazado a Sirius, cuando este le había regalado a Harry una Saeta de Fuego, en premio por su nombramiento. " _Maldito_ , Potter" Esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos del "niño-que-vivió".

– Esa no es una buena estrategia – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Por qué? – protestó Harry. Había decidido intentar olvidar lo que sintió cuando vio la foto de su amiga con el búlgaro y concentrarse en salir Cho, por fin, este año.

– Porque si usas eso de ser "el-niño-que-vivió" ella creía que eres un pedante presumido y huirá de ti – Hermione se paró con la excusa de ir a patrullar.

– ¡Espera! – dijo Harry, saliendo del compartimiento con ella – por lo menos ayúdame a pensar en algo más.

Pensar en ayudar a Harry con su vida amorosa, no era una de las prioridades de Hermione en ese momento. Estaba celosa, porque hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que, mientras sus amigos podrían seguir tras las chicas de su interés este año, ella tendría que conformase con cartearse con su novio. Eso de salir con una celebridad mundial, no era tan bueno, después de todo. No había ni empezado el año y ella ya lo extraña.

– ¡Bienvenidos a su quinto año, jóvenes! – dijo una muy enérgica profesora McGonagall, durante su primera clase – Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria. T.I.M.O. Al finalizar este año, deberán presentar esos exámenes. Tómenlos con la seriedad necesaria, porque de los resultados que obtengan, dependerá todo su futuro.

Esa fue la primera vez que todos pensaron en aquella palabra: futuro. Lo que tendrían que hacer después de Hogwarts. Algo que, hasta entonces, les había parecido muy lejano.

– Yo iré a la Facultad Abracadabra – dijo el rubio – todos los Malfoy van ahí después de Hogwarts.

– Yo quiero aplicar para la Academia de Aurores – dijo Harry – tendré que esforzarme mucho en pociones si quiero tener una oportunidad.

– Necesito una beca – dijo Ron, apesadumbrado – mi familia no podrá pagarme nada. Así que... o consigo una beca, o tendré que trabajar en cuanto salga de aquí.

– Esperen, esperen, esperen – dijo Hermione – ¿Facultad, Academia? Creí que salíamos de Hogwarts lo suficientemente preparados para empezar a trabajar en lo que quisiéramos.

– En teoría, si – le dijo Draco – muchos así lo hacen. Pero si quieres aspirar a un mejor puesto, lo mejor es que continúes tus estudios. La Facultad Abracadabra es la mejor para ello. Está en el centro de Londres, así que es bastante costosa. Y antes de que preguntes – continúo al ver que su amiga abría la boca – no, los muggles no pueden verla. Se supone que los que van ahí ya son lo suficientemente inteligente como para no llamar la atención, aunque nunca falta la bruja desastrosa que llega volando en su escoba.

– La Facultad – murmuró Hermione. Si ese era el mejor lugar para seguir estudiando después de Hogwarts, es ahí dónde iría.

* * *

Una semana después, el heredero Malfoy empezó a trabajar para el futuro que quería.

– Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Draco, entregándole una caja negra, con moño plateado, a Hermione.

Se habían reunido en los jardines, cerca del lago, para estudiar. El joven creía que era demasiado pronto como para comenzar a preocuparse por los exámenes, después de todo, los presentarían hasta fin de año; pero la castaña decía que nunca era demasiado pronto para comenzar a estudiar, así que aprovecho el momento a solas para darle su regalo. No quería que Harry y Ron lo vieran hacerlo.

– Gracias – contestó ella, recibiendo la caja. Se sorprendió por el regalo. Usualmente sus amigos, aunque se acordaban de felicitarla, no le daban obsequios. Simplemente la invitaban a algo en Hogsmeade.

La castaña abrió la caja. Dentro, había una sencilla pulsera dorada, con una pequeña H colgando. La hache, además, tenía como adorno una preciosa piedra roja. Hermione apreció lo bonita que era, y pidió ayuda a su amigo rubia para colocársela. Sólo hasta que vio el brillo de la piedra reflejada contra el Sol, se le ocurrió que podía no ser un cristal.

– Dime que es de fantasía, Draco – dijo Hermione comenzando a dudar sobre si podía aceptarla.

– Es de fantasía – contestó el rubio. Sabía que no habría poder humano que convenciera a Hermione aceptar un rubí auténtico.

– ¿En serio?

– No, nunca tocaría algo que no fuera una gema real – Draco hizo como si la mano se le quemara sólo de pensarlo.

– Entonces no puedo aceptarla.

– Ya la abroché – contestó el rubio, rechazando cualquier propuesta de Hermione para regresárserla.

La chica finalmente la aceptó, pensando que había sido mucho más fácil recibir la cerveza de mantequilla y los chocolates que Ron y Harry le habían comprado.

* * *

– No puedo creer que la dejaras ir – le dijo Ron a Harry, después de Halloween.

– No la "deje ir" ¡me salvé de ella! En serio, Ron, ¡está loca! – el pelinegro no sabía como había podido estar enamorado de ella los últimos dos años. Quizá lo que sentía no había sido realmente amor – ahora entiendo porque tampoco duro con Cedric.

Cho Chang había sido la primera novia oficial del moreno. Después de que este le ganara a Hufflepuff el primer partido del años (y con eso, ganarle a Cedric) la asiática había empezado a tomarlo más en cuenta. De pronto, sus esporádicas charlas después de las prácticas se habían extendido por horas, y también se tomó el tiempo para saludarlo entre clases e incluso, reunirse por las tardes para "estudiar" en la biblioteca. Harry por fin entendió porque Hermione pasaba tanto tiempo en ella junto a Viktor.

Antes de terminar septiembre, ya eran novios, y Cho se encargo de hacerlo saber a toda la población femenina de quinto y sexto año, por mucho que Harry le pidió que trataran de mantener discreta su relación. Después de eso, le tomó pocos días entender que Cho sólo lo estaba usando, pues no había sido ella quien terminó su relación con el buscador de los tejones, como le había hecho creer.

Cho había aceptado salir con él, pero no porque lo quisiera, o porque quería darle celos a Cedric, sino en forma de desquite. Cómo si quiera ser la primera en asegurarse de "superar" al otro. Harry lo entendía, por la forma en que Cho lo besaba y acariciaba cuando estaban en frente de Cedric o alguno de sus amigos, pero no se quejaba porque lo hacía igual (e incluso más) cuando estaban a solas.

La cosa se descontroló cuando Cho, que además de empezar a ser obsesivamente celosa (al grado de pedirle que se alejara de sus amigas, como Hermione y Ginny) empezó a hacer cosas "en compensación" que Harry en realidad no quería que le hiciera. Es por eso que, después de que Cho intentara hacer una rabieta porque Harry "se negaba a aceptar sus _mimos_ ", durante la fiesta clandestina de Halloween (que algunos chicos mayores habían organizado), Harry la dejó.

El moreno no se sentía culpable. Sabía que tenía todo el derecho de decir "no". Pero ese saber, parecía no ser suficiente para quitarle ese amargo sabor que tenía en la garganta. ¿No habría sido un tonto por negarse? ¿Deberá haber aprovechado la oportunidad? Después de todo, es lo que la gente hace ¿no? gente como los padres... o Draco, según el mismo rubio. Por primera vez, no tuvo la suficiente confianza para expresar sus dudas con ninguno de sus amigos.

* * *

El que también tenía dudas para hablar, era Ron. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta este punto, dónde se había atrasado tanto con respecto a sus amigos? Él había sido el primero en hacer nuevas amistades, con chicas de alto potencial. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora, dos años después, él fuera el único que todavía no había tenido _nada_ con _nadie_? Hasta hace un par de meses, realmente no le había importado. Aunque Draco y Hermione ya habían besado a alguien (no sabía que trauma era más grande, si los relatos del rubio, o la foto de la castaña) Harry estaba igual que él. Pero cuando el moreno no sólo había salido con Cho, sino hasta la había dejado, ese pequeño tema empezó a repicarle en las orejas.

– Pero, ¿fueron sólo besos o...? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a Harry saliendo de clase de Transformaciones, intentando dejar a sus otros dos amigos atrás.

– Besos – contentó Harry sin entender porque Ron parecía tan interesado de pronto en saber todo lo que había y no había hecho.

– Pero ¿besos besos o besos simples?

– No quiero saber a que te refieres con eso – Harry agradecía que Draco y Hermione no pudieran oír.

– No creo que sepa a que se refiere con eso – dijo Draco, alcanzándolos. La buena suerte de Harry había terminado.

– Oh, tú cállate – dijo Ron y añadió en un susurro – claro que sé.

– ¿A quién has besado? – atacó de nuevo el rubio – ¿a tu osito de peluche? – Las carcajadas de Hermione impidieron cualquier respuesta de Ron – ¿Y a ti que pasa?

– ¡Ron besó a un osito de peluche! – siguió riendo la chica – ¿a quién de ustedes fue, eh? Par de ositos.

– CÁ-LLA-TE – dijeron los tres, entendiendo a que se refería. _Seres amorfos..._

Ron tenía rojas las orejas de indignación. Por las acusaciones de Draco, las risas de Hermione y el hecho de que Harry no dijera nada en su favor. Entonces, a su maquiavélica mente, se le ocurrió una maquiavélica pregunta.

– ¿Tú a quién besarías de los dos?

Hermione, al contrario de quedar estupefacta, como el pelirrojo había esperado, rio aún más.

– Yo, al contrario de ustedes, si tengo novio.

– Esa no fui mi pregunta – Sin saber porqué, Ron _necesitaba_ la respuesta. No notó que los que se habían quedado lívidos eran sus amigos.

– A mi novio – contestó terca, la chica.

– Ninguno de ellos dos es tu novio – contestó Ron.

– Ya déjala en paz – dijo Draco, porque a él también lo estaba incomodando. – Es obvio que no quiere decir que a mí.

– No, lo que es obvio es que ¡ya lo hice! – en medio de su risa, la castaña no notó que esas palabras salían de su boca hasta que ya era muy tarde. Entonces si que se congeló.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada. Ni en ese momento, ni el resto de la tarde, ni lo que quedaba de clases antes de Navidad. La primera pelea del grupo llegó así, en silencio, sin previo aviso y sin pronóstico de reconciliación a la vista. De pronto, los que parecían ser un grupo indivisible, pasaron a ser cuatro seres incapaces de permanecer todos juntos en una habitación.

Ron estaba peleado con Harry porqué no se lo dijo cuando pasó. No entendía la falta de confianza por parte del chico. Y el rotundo "no es de tu incumbencia" que recibió cuando le preguntó, más tarde, no ayudó. También estaba molesto con Hermione por razones parecidas. Pero en ella, también estaba el hecho sobre lo que había dicho, que no los veía de esa manera. Y estaba enojado con Draco por... bueno, en realidad no sabía muy bien porqué, pero el rubio se mostraba enojado con él y pues, el sentimiento tenía que ser recíproco.

Harry estaba realmente molesto con Hermione por haberlo dicho. Él cumplió la parte del su pacto, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a romperlo? Además, como lo hizo, como si no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia. Estaba enojado con Ron, porque, aunque reconocía que no debió contestarle así, no entendía su necedad por preguntar. Y estaba peleado con Draco, porque actuaba como si él, Harry, lo hubiese traicionado. No lo había hecho. En ese tiempo, aún no sabía nada.

Si sabía o no, a Draco le traía sin cuidado. Harry no debería haber hecho lo que hizo. Esa es la regla, y por lo tanto, lo que había hecho equivalía cuando menos, a una puñalada en la espalda. Ok, estaba consciente de que Hermione tenía tanta culpa como el moreno, y por eso también estaba enojado con ella, pero entre hombres es distinto. El hecho de que además se callara, irónicamente, también decía mucho. Y estaba seguro que, por lo menos, al pelirrojo si se lo había dicho, por eso estaba peleado también con él.

La que estaba que se jalaba el cabello por haber abierto la boca, era Hermione. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió contestar así? Y además, justo ahora que necesitaba a por lo menos uno de sus amigos. ¿Y por qué ellos se lo tomaban así? ¡Fue un simple beso, por el amor de Merlín! Los días para las vacaciones se acababan y ella tenía que hacer algo para que volvieran a amigarse. ¿Cómo hacerles entender, que un beso entre amigos era solamente eso? Entonces, se hizo la luz.

* * *

Cuando tuvo todo listo, se tragó el orgullo y los llamó la tarde del viernes, una semana antes de las vacaciones. Todos tenían cara de estar ahí "voluntariamente a la fuerza".

– Tenemos que hablar – dijo ceremoniosamente la chica, colocando la comida que había llevado. Pensaba que quizá, con el estómago lleno, los chicos estarían más tranquilos – aclaremos esto y superémoslo.

– Entonces... ¿se besaron? – Draco fue el primero en hablar, aunque estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Casi como premio, Hermione le dio una copa de jugo.

– Hace dos años – contestó Harry – no tuvo importancia.

– Oye, gracias – ironizó Hermione, pasándole a él otra copa.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijeron? – Ron se sentía casi traicionado. Él mismo agarró la jarra de jugo y tomó un sorbo.

– ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – preguntó Draco al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Porque no teníamos porqué decirles? – Harry si siquiera estaba seguro del porqué tenían esa conversación.

– Porque un beso significa _siempre_ algo más – dijo Draco, con Ron apoyándolo.

– ¿Y yo que voy a saber porqué carajo hacíamos las cosas a los 13? – Hermione en realidad no esperaba que la oyeran, y no lo hicieron. Sólo quería un pretexto para cubrir el movimiento de varita que hizo. Un leve picor de garganta y...

Diez minutos, un espectáculo que cualquiera habría pagado mil galeones por ver, y un piadoso _finite incantatem_ , después parecía que la castaña había logrado su cometido. El beso que ella se había dado con Harry hace dos años, no era nada en comparación con los agarrones que se dieron sus amigos entre si, gracias a la amortentia.

– ¡Tú! – gritó Draco señalando a Hermione con el dedo – ¡tú, mala bruja, nos hechizaste!

– ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? – se defendió ella – piénsenlo, además de que Ron se sirvió solo, si yo hubiera puesto la poción en el jugo, se habrían "enamorado" de mí, no entre ustedes – finalizó aguantando a penas la risa.

– Tiene razón, Draco – dijo Harry, aún tallándose los dientes – Merlín, que asco.

– Seguro fueron Fred y George – dijo Ron, en medio de las arcadas que tenía – la jarra la tomamos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellos debieron alterarla para hacer una broma a todos. Y nosotros tuvimos el mal tino de tomarla.

– Puede ser – opinó Hermione – lo vi merodeando cerca de nosotros en los jardines.

– Yo también los vi – se convenció Draco, sabiendo que no había visto nada. Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados tallándose la boca como para opinar nada más.

– Así que... – Hermione vio su oportunidad y la tomó – ¿seguiremos peleados por esto? Un beso, ¿en verdad significa _siempre_ algo más? Porque de ser así, El Profeta morirá con esta noticia. Y sus familias... Merlín, quiero ver las caras de Siris, Molly y Lucius cuando se enteren que sus adorados hijos están saliendo, ¡todos juntos!

– ¡CÁLLATE!

Fue la contestación de todos. Hermione se había arriesgado con esa jugada y lo sabía, pero a fin de cuentas, funcionó. A partir de ese día, todo volvió a la normalidad. O casi.

* * *

"Cómo recuperar tu grupo de amigos en 7 pasos"

Por H. Granger

Paso 1: Convence a los gemelos que te vendan una poción de amor sin decirle a nadie. (Asegurales que Ron saldrá afectado, para mayor seguridad).

Paso 2: A lo largo de una semana, siéntate con los tres diferentes chicos en clase de pociones, y engáñalos para que sirvan una porción de la poción en tres diferente recipientes con agua.

Paso 3: Mezcla esa agua con jugo de calabaza.

Paso 4: "Invítalos" a comer fuera del castillo. Usa la varita de ser necesario.

Paso 5: Sírveles tu misma las bebidas.

Paso 6: Aplica un hechizo punzante en la garganta de los tres, al mismo tiempo, para que tomen el jugo.

Paso 7: Aléjate a una distancia prudencial y disfruta el espectáculo.

* * *

Sólo porque probablemente ese jueves este muy ocupada.

Dior mío, ¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MAGNÍFICOS COMENTARIOS! Esta vez en serio se esforzaron con ellos .3

Bueno, la historia avanza. Los chicos descubren y re-descubren a Hermione, pero ella sigue enamorada de Viktor. Prepárense, porque al búlgaro aún le quedan un par de escenas. Con este capítulo avanzamos a penas medio año, así que ¿qué pasara en la otra mitad de este curso, que al parecer está plagado de primeras veces? Por cierto, por ahora este fic se mantiene en categoría T, pero no duden que subirá. Después de todo, los chicos crecen y con ellos sus experiencias.

Mención honorífica a: Lizz, Gizz Malfoy Granger, MonikAlways, Tifiis, Maria Masen Mellark, carlys . love, Guest, Berkyo, Danny, La Chica Bajo La Lluvia, Caro, iitzel e Hina230. (¿Pueden veerlo? ¡13!)

Como siempre, aquí tienen sus chocolates *reparte calaveritas de chocolate y azúcar para todas*

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	7. Felices Fiestas

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Felices Fiestas.**

* * *

– ¡Los veré el próximo año!

Con esa frase se despidió Hermione, antes de atravesar la barrera hacia el mundo muggle. Se sentía un poco culpable por no decirle a sus amigos sus verdaderos planes para Navidad, pero ese sentimiento pasó rápidamente a segundo plano cuando vio quién la esperaba en la estación.

Ron, se alegraba de perder a sus amigos de vista por un par de semanas (especialmente a la castaña). Le tomaría un tiempo aceptar y superar lo que había pasado; ¡le habían obligado a tener su primer beso con su mejor amigo! peor aún, ¡lo habían obligado a besar a Malfoy! Merlín, todavía no superaba el asco. En serio se alegraba de alejarse de todos ellos.

Cuando Harry logró vislumbrar a Sirius en medio de un montón de cabezas pelirrojas, supo inmediatamente que esas navidades serían especiales. Usualmente ellos pasaban las fiestas a solas, u ocasionalmente con Remus, el otro gran amigo de juventud de sus padres. Si en esta ocasión su padrino estaba junto a los Weasley, de seguro era porque estaban haciendo planes.

A esa conclusión también llegó Draco, cuando vi a Ron y Harry reunirse con sus familias. A él, lo que le esperaban eran semanas solo en la Mansión, y seguramente una fiesta de Navidad y otra de año nuevo en casa de los Nott, o los Parkinson. A pesar de haber estado enojado con sus amigos, deseó poderse ir con ellos, en vez de con el elfo que lo esperaba.

* * *

Ese año, la Navidad en la Madriguera había sido un caos. Los señores Weasley cumplían veinte años de casados, y habían decidido hacer una gran celebración, la noche de año nuevo, junto a toda su familia y amigos. Por supuesto, los preparativos iniciaron mucho antes, así que para la cena de Navidad, la familia había decidido hacer una tranquila cena solamente ellos.

Tomando todo eso en cuenta, Ron no entendía como es que a su hermano Bill le pareció buena idea presentar a "su prometida, Fleur" durante esa cena. Sobra decir que Molly se puso histérica, no sólo por enterarse que su primogénito se casaba, sino además, con una chica francesa.

– Suerte que sólo nosotros estamos viéndo esto – le dijo Ginny a su hermano mientras ambos veían como su madre y su futura cuñada se gritaban.

– No creo que en una semana cambien mucho de actitud – contestó él, pensando en toda la gente que estaría en su casa en año nuevo.

– ¿Quieres escapar de aquí? – propuso la chica – Estoy segura que a mi amiga Luna no le importara darnos asilo político en lo que pasa esta batalla.

– Vamos – contestó Ron. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la amiga de su hermana y de sus padres, los señores Lovegood.

Al ver como sus hermanos menores escapaban, los gemelos decidieron unírseles y fue así, como del otro lado de la colina, cuatro Weasley y dos Lovegood, pasaron una Navidad muy divertida, en medio de historias sobre hermanos que burlaron a la muerte, y un horrible té de ciruela. También fue la noche en que Ron re-descubrió a esa chica de ojos soñadores llamada Luna.

* * *

Harry llegó a la Madriguera tres días antes de año nuevo. Él y su padrino ayudarían a los señores Weasley a montar la carpa, mover muebles y preparar alimentos. Parecía que estaban organizando una segunda boda, por la cantidad de gente que vendría. A pesar del trabajo, Harry se alegraba de estar ahí, pues eso significa estar con su amigo.

Amigo que casi ni notó la presencia del moreno. Después de la Navidad, Ron se había dedicado a conocer aquella intrigante chica de ojos azules llamada Luna. Estaba fascinado con ella. Era diferente a todas las otras chicas que conocía por un sencillo detalle: no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás sobre ella. Y sus pendientes de rábanos, y su collar de corcho eran una muestra de ella.

– Olvídalo – le dijo Ginny a Harry – anda en la Luna... literalmente.

Ginny pensó que quizá ahora tendría una oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él moreno, pero tardo más en pensarlo que él en pedir permiso a los señores Weasley de invitar a Draco a la celebración. Cuando el rubio llegó, un día antes de año nuevo, e inmediatamente pasaron de ella, Ginny suspiró y fue a su habitación a escribir una carta. Si su principal amiga estaba con su hermano, ella estaría con la principal amiga de Ron. Le sorprendió mucho cuando Hermione le contestó con una corta, cortés y rotunda negación a su invitación.

– Te digo que está rara – le dijo Draco a Harry, cuando estaban en la habitación de su amigo pelirrojo y este estaba en el jardín con Luna. Abajo, la casa estaba a tope y la celebración más ruidosa que nunca, aunque todavía faltaban un par de horas para media noche.

– Sólo está ocupada – le contestó el ojiverde – eso de "esquiar" con sus padres no le debe dejar mucho tiempo para contestar nuestras cartas.

– ¿A ti te dijo eso? – el rubio por fin encontró el fallo en la historia de la chica – a mi me dijo que estaría en Francia, con su familia.

– ¿Y sus padres no son su familia? – Harry fingía no tener interés en las locuciones del rubio, pero lo cierto es que él también había notado que Hermione estaba muy seca en sus cartas. Usualmente les contaba todo lo que hacía.

– ¿La familia de quién? – dijo Ginny, entrando a la habitación y sentándose en uno de los catres. Estaba muy bonita, con un vestido verde.

– De Hermione – contentó Draco, secamente.

– ¿A ustedes también les dijo que no? – Ginny se explicó al ver las miradas confusas de los chicos – la invité a venir, pero dijo que ya tenía planes y que lamentablemente no podía cancelar.

– Eso es porque está-con-su-familia – repitió Harry.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, Ron llegó con las orejas coloradas, una sonrisa radiante y Luna, tomada de su mano.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó feliz Ginny, al verlos.

– ¿Qué hay, chicos? – saludó Ron.

– Discutimos dónde está Hermione y qué es lo que la tendrá tan ocupada – contestó Draco. Feliz por su amigo, pero sin querer demostrarlo abiertamente.

– ¿Por qué, dónde está? – dijo Ron.

– Déjalo ya – dijo Ginny.

– ¡En Francia! – medio gritó Harry.

– En Bulgaria con Viktor Krum – dijo Luna, distraídamente mientras observaba la decoración del cuarto de Ron – mi padre recibe a diario fotos y chismes sobre ellos para que los publique. La gente no entiende que para tonterías como esa está _El Profeta._ La revista de mi padre es para notas serias e importantes.

Ella en serio no entendía lo interesante del quidditch. ¿Por qué peleaban todos por tres pelotas? ¿No sería más fácil que cada quién se comprara la suya? Sin prestar atención al silencio que se hizo a su alrededor, salió de su reflexión cuando oyó el grito y el posterior ajetreo en la parte inferior de la casa.

* * *

Pasar la noche de Año Nuevo en un hospital, es algo que definitivamente Ron no le desearía a nadie.

Faltaba una hora para la media noche, y la reunión improvisada que habían tenido horas antes en su habitación, se había trasladado a la sala de espera del hospital San Mungo. El ruido de los festejos, provenientes del exterior, sólo hacía notar más el silencio de ellos. Ahí estaban Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Draco y Luna. Los tres últimos, se habían negado a dejar a sus amigos. Cuando oyeron a Bill venir por el pasillo, en compañía de Fleur, todos a uno se levantaron de sus asientos y esperaron por las noticias.

– Está en cuidados intensivos – dijo el mayor de los pelirrojos a sus hermanos – Creen que fue un infarto, pero los medimagos siguen haciéndole hechizos.

Cuando todos liberaron un suspiro, Ron pareció desmorarse. Nunca pensó verse en esa situación, nunca pensó que podría llegar a perderlo. Pero esa noche, descrubrió que su padre, además de ser su héroe, también era un ser humano y, por lo tanto, mortal. Un sudor frío lo recorrió. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener tanto miedo, a ser tan consiente de algo. Aunque no fuera esa noche, algún día (esperaba muy lejano) sus padres morirían. Sus hermanos, sus amigos. Él mismo. Fue demasiada realidad.

– ¡Pero debo verlo! – sollozó Ginny cuando Bill se iba diciendo que en cuanto supiera algo más regresaría.

– Tranquila, Gin – la calmó Fred – dijeron que está estable.

– ¿Estable – Ron se había perdido la explicación de su hermano mayor por su choque emocional – ¿qué significa estable?

– Significa que va a estar bien – contestó una conocida voz de sabionda a sus espaldas – traje café.

Ahí estaba Hermione, con vestido largo y enfundada en un grueso abrigo negro. Algo despeinada y haciendo equilibrio con bolsas de papel y bandejas con bebidas. Cuando los chicos la libraron de todo lo comestible y todos hubieron regresado a sus asientos, Ron por fin pudo hacer la pregunta que tenía en la boca desde que la oyó.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

– Me llegó esto – contestó la chica, extendiendo un pergamino que rezaba "Padre de Ron grave, Hospital San Mungo". Ron lo tomó en sus manos, reconociendo la letra – Pensé que tenía que venir a corroborar.

– ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? – dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Luna.

– Pensé que si les preocupaba dónde estaba, es porque es importante para ustedes – contestó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Hasta ese instante fue que Hermione la notó.

En ese instante, los gritos comenzaron a corear la cuenta regresiva. Los chicos se asomaron justo a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales a través de la ventana y se desearon un feliz año unos a otros en voz baja. Fue así como, en la situación y en el lugar menos esperado, recibieron por primera vez, un nuevo año juntos.

* * *

– Si murieran hoy – dijo Ron, dos días después cuando todos volvían a estar en la Madriguera – ¿qué les gustaría que hicieran con ustedes?

Ninguno respondió inmediatamente. Todos estaban ahí para hacerle compañía a Ron y ofrecerle su apoyo emocional, pero, en cierta forma, ninguno permanecía ahí sólo por eso. Harry continuaba ahí porque Sirius se ofreció para cuidar a Arthur en el hospital, y no quería que su ahijado se quedara solo. Draco porque había pedido permiso a sus padres y ellos no habían visto ningún inconveniente; "casi les vino bien" pensaba el rubio. Hermione porque necesitaba un lugar dónde quedarse, debido a la jugarreta que les hizo a sus padres. "Irónico" pensó para si "terminé justo en el lugar dónde les dije que iba a estar".

Aún con todo eso, ahí estaban los cuatro, disfrutando de sus últimos días de vacaciones. Les parecía que hacía siglos no estaban juntos, no en realidad. Es por eso que esa tarde, cuando Luna tuvo que regresar a su casa, Ginny ayudar en la cena y los gemelos estaban demasiados ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para hacerles caso, se dedicaron a disfrutar unos de otros. Bueno, disfrutaban tanto como podían, porque el pelirrojo no paraba de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

– Ya te dijimos que tu padre estará bien – le dijo con tono cansado el rubio.

Cosa que era cierta. Los medimagos habían confirmado que, aunque había estado delicado, el señor Weasley saldría completamente recuperado en un par de días. Sólo debía cuidar su dieta y comenzar a hacer algo de ejercicio.

– Lo digo en serio – contestó Ron, lanzándole un cojín – ¿dónde quieren terminar?

– Quisiera que me enterraran junto a mi familia – dijo Hermione, pensando en como sus abuelos habían sido enterrados uno al lado del otro.

– Amo a mi familia, pero no quiero terminar junto a mis padres – opinó Harry – prefiero que me cremen y luego... no sé, tiren mis cenizas en el campo de quidditch.

– No creo que Dumbledore permita eso – rio Draco – yo terminaré en el mausoleo de los Malfoy así que...

– ¿Podríamos, por favor, hablar de temas menos escalofriantes? – pidió Hermione.

– Bueno – dijo Harry – entonces quizá quieras explicar porqué tuvimos que cubrirte con tu madre asegurándole que has estado aquí desde el inicio de las vacaciones.

– Ay – se quejó la chica – dije menos escalofriantes.

* * *

Hermione contó su historia. Por primera vez, les habló a los chicos de _otro_ chico. Les dijo cómo había iniciado su relación, es la biblioteca del colegio. Cómo había avanzado y Viktor se había convertido en una persona importante para ella. Después, les contó de lo duro que había sido separarse se de él. Y de cómo al final, la distancia había sido tan dura que la llevó a hacer lo que consideraba la locura más grande de su vida (hasta el momento). Y lo mal que había terminado.

– ¿Nos mentiste a nosotros, diciéndonos que te ibas con tus padres; a tus padres, diciéndoles que venías a mi casa; y te fuiste a Bulgaria en traslador? – Ron no sabía si asustarse o preocuparse.

– Básicamente, si – Hermione estaba un poco roja.

– Granger, estoy impresionado – dijo Draco. Impresionado, si. Celoso, también. No había pensado que la tranquila castaña fuera capaz de tanto, pero le veía el lado bueno a que se dejara llevar por sus emociones – pero debiste decir que venías a mi casa. Incluso un elfo podría haber visitado a tus padres para llevarse el equipaje o algo así.

– De haber sabido que se lo tomarían tan bien...

– No, si bien no nos lo tomamos – dijo Harry – más bien... ¡Honestamente, Hermione! – al ver que conseguía que la castaña riera usando su típico regaño, hizo por fin la pregunta que les daría el desenlace de la historia – ¿y luego, qué pasó que llegaste así al hospital?

– Bueno... – la chica se revolvió incómoda – Viktor les tuvo celos, básicamente.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Eso – la chica se empezó a revolver el ya alborotado cabello – cuando llegó la nota, nosotros nos estábamos preparando para asistir a una gala en el Ministerio de Magia Búlgaro. Viktor se enojó cuando quise regresar a Londres en vez de ir con él. Dijo que los valoraba más a ustedes y que si quería seguir con nuestra relación, debería empezar a ponerlo a él en primer lugar.

– ¿Y que hiciste? – Ron de verdad estaba intrigado.

– Circo, maroma y teatro – la chica por fin los veía, sonriendo – ¿saben lo difícil que es conseguir un traslador a Londres de última hora en noche de año nuevo?

Los chicos sonrieron, satisfechos, sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta. Así que fue el turno de Hermione para preguntar por la "chica nueva". Ron le contó todo, _informando_ como quién no quiere la cosa también Harry y Draco. Les contó las pláticas interminables, las bromas privadas. Los intereses en común y las diferencias. La manera tan parecida que veían el mundo.

– Fue como si simplemente embonáramos – dijo el pelirrojo con ojos soñadores, sin importarle que sus amigos se partieran de risa – ¿lo has sentido alguna vez?

– Una – contestó Hermione viendo a los chicos – hace muchos años.

* * *

Era tarde, de madrugada. La casa estaba en completo silencio, lo que la hacía parecer muy distinta a como era siempre. Hermione bajó las escaleras en pijama, con una bata de dormir que la protegiera del frío. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, pero eso no logró calmar las ansias que sentía. Un pequeño _tic-tac_ le sonaba en la cabeza. Decidiendo que el aire fresco le haría bien, abrió la puerta un poco, apenas para que entrara una leve corriente cuando una voz la hizo brincar.

– Hermione – un Harry somnoliento había entrado en la cocina – lo siento, te espanté.

– No te preocupes – contestó la castaña, tratando de sonreír.

– ¿Estás bien? – dijo Harry, despertando por completo. La castaña tenía el rostro descompuesto, como si estuviera a punto que echar se a llorar – ¿qué tienes?

– Yo... – la chica quería sincerarse, en serio que si, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir algo – yo...

Harry no sabía que tenía Hermione que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas sin pensar. La chica no dijo nada y él creyó entender que tenía, así que, sin hacer preguntas se acercó y la abrazó. Sólo para que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella. Que tenía un amigo en quién confiar.

– Tu primer amor es intenso – dijo el ojiverde – y tu primer rompimiento es aún más intenso.

Hermione aceptó el consuelo que le proporcionaba su amigo y por fin liberó su alma. Se soltó a llorar y, aunque se veía horrible, agradeció a tener a Harry junto a ella. Amigos como él, definitivamente valen su peso en oro.

– Duele mucho – dijo la chica sollozando – duele tanto, que siento que me muero.

– Eso es triste – el moreno estaba a punto de decirle algo que él aprendió por las malas – Porque, ¿sabes? él no se va a morir por ti.

Fue cruel, per fue justo lo que necesitaba. Después de llorar un rato más, Hermione se sintió una rayita más ella. Aún sentía que su sufrir era tonto e irracional en comparación, por ejemplo, con toda la situación de Ron y su padre; pero por fin estaba trabajando en dejarlo atrás y se alegró por ello. Limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, le agradeció a Harry por acompañarla en aquella madrugada.

– Para eso estoy – Harry la tomó por los hombros – además, pensemos que todo lo que pasó en Bulgaria, se quedó en Bulgaria.

Hermione pensó, deseó y suplicó que eso fuera cierto. Qué todo lo que hizo en Bulgaria se quedará en ese país. _Ese todo._ El reloj continúo haciendo tic-tac.

* * *

Sólo porque es viernes y estoy en _México, el país dónde la muerte, sale a jugar._

*Aliathna se presenta caracterizada como Catrina y dedica la siguiente calaverita a todas sus lectoras*

 _Estaba la Muerte sentada,_

 _esperando actualización,_

 _"¿cuándo la subirá esta niña?_

 _¡quiero leer la continuación!"_

 _Buscando entretenerse,_

 _abrió la lista de visitantes,_

 _eligiendo entre los nombres,_

 _los próximos para llevarse._

 _Al tener a sus candidatos,_

 _Con voz fiera les ordenó:_

 _"¡dejen muchos comentarios!"_

 _Y después, con toditos arrasó._

Bueno, le dije que sus experiencias comenzarían a cambiar. ¡Ron por fin encontró el amor! Draco sigue tratando de alcanzar al suyo, y Hermione decidió que merece uno mejor. Y el buen Harry, sigue demostrando que él, en lo que es bueno, es siendo un gran amigo. Aún queda la última parte del quinto año, ¿qué pasará en ella?Aquí quiero hacer un aparte y decirles todas ustedes, chicas, que están sufriendo, o algún día sufrirán su primera desilusión amorosa: si, es horrible, duele horrores y sienten que se mueren. Pero les juro y les prometo, que no se van a morir. En serio. Y algún día, no sólo volverán a ser feliz, sino que además, podrán recordar con una sonrisa a ese primer amor.

Esta vez, no hay menciones honoríficas, en cambio tengo ¡calaveritas personalizadas! para: Gizz Mafoy Granger, Danny, Slayer1974, Saris305, carlys . love, Tiffis, Hina230, iitzel, Rocii Malfoy, Yumeatelier y Lizz. Si son de México, ¡disfruten mucho estos días de muertos! y si no, bueno, espero que la simbólica calaverita de azúcar que les regalo, les llegue hasta sus países y les endulce un poquito la vida .3

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

P.D. Algunas chicas me han buscado en facebook y lo único que encontraron fue una vieja y triste página abandonada allá por el año 2012. Casi nunca abro face, porque sólo sirve para deprimirme, pero tengo twitter e instagram. Me encuentran como Aliathna


	8. Secretos

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **Nota:** La categoría de la historia ha subido a M. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **Secretos.**

Hermione ocultaba algo. A sus amigos, a ella misma. Era algo que se negaba a aceptar, e intentaba olvidar estudiando, concentrándose en los exámenes que se acercaban. Algo que nunca pensó que podría pasar, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, asomándose en los momentos menos esperados. En el Gran Comedor; en la salida a Hogsmeade, que tuvieron en cuanto regresaron al colegio; incluso en los jardines, que siempre habían sido su lugar favorito. Es que en serio no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero era una verdad tan grande que poco podía hacer para ocultarlo: ella en verdad detestaba a la nueva novia de Ron.

Luna Lovegood era un chica tan crédula, tan despreocupa, tan... tan diferente a ella. Estaba feliz por Ron, en serio que si, pero cuando notó que la rubia empezó a hacerse de un lugar en su amado y pequeño grupo empezó a preocuparse. No le gustó que platicara con Draco acerca de sus infancias y mucho menos le agradaba que compartiera con Harry el sentimiento de haber crecido sin una madre. Empezó a sentir celos. Sabía que era un sentimiento estúpido, que sus inseguridades estaban de más, que amigos no la "reemplazarían" por esta nueva chica pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirlos. Y si tan sólo Luna fuera una chica fácil de odiar... pero no, lo que la hacía sentirse peor, es que Luna era una chica agradable.

Le parecía curioso como nunca había tenido el mismo sentimiento con Ginny. Bueno, ni tanto, porque creía que eso tenía una sencilla explicación: Ginny era la hermana de uno de sus amigos, no un miembro más de su grupo. La pelirroja entraba en la categoría de "agregada cultural", pensaba Hermione. Alguien que inevitablemente, siempre estaría ahí. En eso estaba pensando cuando el pequeño _tic-tac_ se coló de nuevo en su cabeza. Entre celos, inseguridades, agregadas culturales y rivales ¿aún podía pensar en "eso"?

* * *

– Deberías pensarlo – le dijo Harry a Ron – estoy seguro que después de la caída que tuvo Dean, no le quedarán ganas de volver al equipo. Angelina hará unas nuevas pruebas y tú eres muy bueno jugando. Podrías ser el nuevo cazador del equipo.

– No tengo escoba – se excusó Ron – y, aunque tuviera, soy mejor como guardián.

– Ya lo sé, pero lo importante es que te presentes a las pruebas – seguía tratando de convencerlo el moreno – empieza a hacerte notar. Anda, te prestaré mi Nimbus, si quieres.

– De acuerdo – accedió por fin el pelirrojo – pero no será un préstamo, te rentaré la escoba.

Así que ese viernes, Harry y Ron surcaban el cielo, en medio del estadio de quiddicth, practicando para la prueba del día siguiente. Hermione los observaba, sentada en las gradas, agradeciendo estar bien segura en suelo firme. Nunca le había gustado volar, y ahora, con las náuseas permanentes que sentía, esas escobas le parecían más aterradoras que nunca. Estaba tan susceptible, que sintió perfectamente cuando Draco se acercó a ella por detrás, y por primera vez en la vida, no se espantó.

– Habla – le dijo el rubio, sentándose junto a ella, colocando su escoba con mucho cuidado en un asiento vacío – ¿qué te traes, eh? Tienes una cara...

– No quieres saber – contestó seca Hermione.

– Si estoy preguntando, es _obvio_ que quiero saber – Draco sabía que su amiga podía ser muy testaruda.

– Pues lo siento, porque es _obvio_ que no te voy a decir – la chica se paró, dispuesta a irse de ahí, pero el rubio la retuvo diciendo algo más.

– ¡Demonios, Hermione! Uno viene aquí, intentado ayudar y tú lo único que sabes hacer es cerrarte... ¿qué sólo puedes confiar en Potter? – aunque lo último lo dijo para él, la castaña lo oyó perfectamente.

– Draco, en serio que no sabes de lo que estás hablando – le contestó Hermione, completamente enojada.

– ¿Y cómo se supone voy a saber algo si te niegas a decirme nada? – casi gritó Draco.

– ¡Ey!, ¿qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ron, aterrizando cerca de ellos, con Harry siguiéndolo. Los movimientos de sus amigos los habían hecho acercarse.

– Nada que les incumba – dijo Hermione, fúrica – a ninguno de los tres – y con eso, se marchó.

– ¿Deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos? – dijo Ron, viéndola irse.

– ¿Empezar? – contestó Harry, que también había notado extraña a su amiga desde aquella madrugada que estuvo llorando.

* * *

 _" 1, 2, 3, 4"_ Contaba mentalmente Hermione, intentando serenarse. Sabía que acababa de hacer una escena, sabía que Draco no se merecía ser tratado como lo trató y sabía, muy muy muy en el fondo que en realidad no tenía nada porque preocuparse, pero aún así, se sentía inquieta y nerviosa. _"5, 6, 7, 8"_ ¿Por qué nunca nadie le advirtió que la vida era mucho más complicada a los 16 que a los 11? ¿O incluso que a los 13? ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? ¿Por qué hacía las cosas que hacía? ¿Por qué se había metido en eso? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con su vida normal, preocupándose sólo por la escuela y los estudios y no por la vida, por el futuro, por qué haría, por cómo se mantendría, por...?

– La cantidad de torposoplos que hay flotando alrededor de tu cabeza es impresionante – dijo la voz que menos quería escuchar. A Hermione le faltó poco para terminar colgada del techo por el susto que le provocó oírla – eso significa que estás teniendo pensamientos muy profundos. ¿Hay alguno que quieras compartir?

– No en realidad – le contestó la castaña a Luna. En realidad se moría por decirle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando, pero ese "alguien" era cualquiera antes que Lunática Lovegood.

– Bueno, siento haberte interrumpido tan bruscamente que sientas la necesidad de mentirme – dijo Luna tranquilamente – hasta luego.

– ¡Espera! – gritó Hermione, actuando por mero instinto de supervivencia – si yo... uhmm... te cuento lo que le está pasado a una amiga, algo que es muy personal, ¿prometes no decirle a... pues a nadie?

– Lo prometo – contestó la rubia completamente seria. Y Hermione le creyó.

Hay secretos que implican sorpresas, hay secretos que implican amor, hay secretos que dividen a las personas y hay unos que, por el contrario, las unen. De este último tipo, fue el que Hermione compartió con Luna. Cuando la castaña abrió su alma y le confesó a la rubia su temor de estar embarazada, sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima. Y cuando Luna le aseguró que si Krum había hecho el hechizo, no había nada de que preocuparse porque los hechizos, a diferencia de los métodos muggles, son completamente efectivos, el alivio que la recorrió fue tan grande que casi la mareó.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hermione para confirmar.

– Completamente – contestó Luna – es lo que Ron y yo siempre usamos.

Y fue con ese secreto, que Hermione en realidad no quería saber, que se empezó a formar un pequeño pero firme lazo de amistad entre las dos chicas.

* * *

Ron lo consiguió. Entró al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, e hizo un muy papel en su primer partido contra Hufflepuff. El pelirrojo estaba eufórico, pues aquello, parte de un gran triunfo en su vida, significaba que la idea de una beca deportiva, o incluso una carrera como jugador profesional, no era tan descabellada, después de todo. La palabra "futuro" se le hizo un poco menos aterradora, y por primera vez, se descubrió completamente feliz. Tenía estupendos amigos, una novia por la que estaba loco, y toda una vida por delante. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

– Más tiempo para estudiar – le dijo Hermione, dos días después, bajándolo de su nube – los T.I.M.O s están cerca.

Era cierto. Aunque los exámenes no se realizarían hasta finales de mayo, los profesores compartían la opinión de la castaña y habían empezado con los repasos. Sus clases se volvieron una preparación exhaustiva para todos los alumnos de quinto año y Harry, Ron y Draco comenzaron a sentir la presión. Hermione empezó a pasar casi ocho horas diarias en la biblioteca, por lo que apenas podían verla, y eso no ayudó en nada en la preocupación que los tres sentían respecto a ella.

– Yo digo que son los exámenes – dijo Harry un día, cuando estaban los tres sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca. Hermione estaba en una mesa distinta, pero casi no se veía por la cantidad de libros que la rodeaban. Además, estaba usando orejeras para que ningún ruido la molestara.

– Ahora quizá, pero ese día, en el estadio tenía algo más – Draco seguía terco, queriendo saber que le había ocurrido a la castaña.

– Eso todavía era por "el pelón odioso" – contestó Harry más terco aún – les conté sobre la noche esa.

– ¿Y por qué esperó hasta la madrugada? En la tarde estábamos los cuatro y...

– ¿Quieren dejarla en paz? – dijo Ron, interrumpiendo a Draco – ¡Merlín, cuánto drama hacen! ¡Es Hermione, es obvio que está preocupada por los TIMOS! y tenerlos a ustedes dos, molestándola como moscas no la ayuda en nada. Denle tiempo, ya saben que siempre regresa a la normalidad después de los resultados.

Harry y Draco tuvieron que aceptar esa realidad y dejaron a Hermione tranquila en la biblioteca, mientros ellos se volcaban de lleno a entrenar para el penúltimo partido de la temporada, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Era la única distracción que se permitían, en medio de las interminables horas de estudio y repaso que Hermione les programó. Gryffindor ganó por muy poco, y la final contra Ravenclaw llegó justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Ron.

* * *

Esa mañana, la emoción era tal que incluso Hermione se quitó las orejeras y bajó al estadio. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y Luna, la cual aunque apoyaba a su casa llevando un sombrero que parecía un águila real, no dejaba de dar gritos de ánimo a su novio. Harry, que se estaba tomando el partido como algo personal, pues la buscadora de Ravenclaw era Cho, se esforzó más que nunca, y al final, gracias al buen trabajo del equipo de Gryffindor, lograron ganar la Copa.

Esa noche, la celebración en la torre de Gryffindor, fue épica. Los gemelos habían conseguido mucha comida de las cocinas, y habían logrado introducir en el castillo varias cajas de cerveza de mantequilla. Además, como era su último año, no repararon en gastos y prendieron un montón de sus Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, que estallaban por toda la sala común. Harry, Ron y Hermione además, habían logrado colar a Draco y Luna, por lo que más felices no podían estar.

– Si pudiéramos permanecer así hasta el fin de año todo sería perfecto – dijo Harry.

– Completamente de acuerdo – opinó Hermione – en estos últimos días estoy tan estresada y ansiosa que siento que en cualquier momento podría estallar.

– Yo tengo algo que ayudará a relajarnos – habló Draco, viendo su oportunidad.

Completamente serio, pero con una mirada sugerente, abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un monedero mágico. Cuando este se abrió tras un hechizo, revelando su verde contenido, todos sus amigos se quedaron mudos.

– No – dijo Harry, con escepticismo. Creía saber que era esa planta, pero se negaba a creerlo.

– Estás bromeando – dijo Hermione.

 _Sabía_ que _debía_ negarse tajantemente a cualquier locura que el rubio propusiera. Pero entre el estrés que sentía y la curiosidad que la embargó al ver la posibilidad, atreverse de pronto resultaba una opción muy atrayente.

– Hoy, a media noche – dijo Draco – esperaremos a que todos se duerman y buscaremos un aula, por que si algo sale mal, no los quiero lanzándose de la torre de Astronomía.

– Conmigo no cuenten – dijo Ron y Luna lo secundó.

Él de verdad deseaba una beca deportiva. ¿Y si en la entrevista le preguntaban si alguna vez había consumido _eso_? No podría mentir, y no iba a echar a perder su futuro por una tontería. Y Luna decidió, que ella simplemente no necesitaba ni quería probar nada. Es por eso, que esa noche fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo Harry y Hermione se encontraron con Draco.

– ¿Nerviosa? – dijo Harry cuando la vio bajar desde el dormitorio de las chicas. Hermione torcía y retorcía los puños de la sudadera que se había puesto.

– ¿Tú que crees? – le espetó ella. El que estuviera segura de la decisión que había tomado, no ayudaba con ruidos de su estómago. Entonces, observó a tela de color extraño que Harry estaba cargando – ¿qué es eso?

– Mi mayor tesoro, herencia de mi padre – contestó desenvolviéndola y cubriéndose con ella – ya que esta es una noche especial, pensé que sería un buen momento para mostrártela.

– Una capa de invisibilidad – susurró asombrada Hermione. Había oído hablar de ellas, pero aún en el mundo mágico, eran casi un mito. Se acomodó junto a Harry, y este la cubrió – De verdad que esta noche va a ser inolvidable.

* * *

– Quiten esas caras – se burló Draco, mientras preparaba las cosas. Por fin habían encontrado un lugar adecuado, en el séptimo piso.

– ¿Alguna vez habías visto este sitio? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione, intrigado. Estaban en una sala rectangular, no muy grande. Había sillones, cojines para sentarse, una mesa con un juego de ajedrez y una chimenea.

– No, pero creo saber dónde estamos – Hermione ya comenzaba a dudar si no estaba soñando. Tantas cosas nuevas en una noche ya era demasiado – Es la Sala de los Menesteres, o Sala que Viene y Va. Se supone que sólo puedes entrar cuando tienes una necesidad real y que cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador.

– Ese es un muy propicio juego de palabras – dijo Draco pasándole a Harry una especie de pipa – de acuerdo, inhala y mantén el humo. Y recuerden que aquí sólo hay una regla: esto se trata de puro placer.

Hermione había investigado sobre los efectos de la hoja de mandrágora. Había leído testimonios e incluso había trasplantado algunas en su clase de herbología. Pero nunca se había imaginado haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Primero, no sintió nada, pero poco a poco una especie de tranquilidad fue invadiéndola. Después, se sintió inexplicablemente feliz, y las caras que hacían sus amigos eran suficiente para que le brotara la risa.

– Digan "quaffle" – dijo Draco.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hermione.

– Quaffle – dijo Harry, e inmediatamente después sus carcajadas eran incontenibles.

A Hermione le encantó el sonido de su risa. Era tan fresca, tan masculina, tan atractiva. Casi quería tocarla. Y lo hizo, pero sólo encontró la mejilla de Harry, dónde una barba comenzaba a crecer.

– Tu barba pica – dicho esto, la castaña se aproximó a la mejilla de Draco, para averiguar si la suya se sentía igual – la tuya no, la tuya es suave.

– Igual que tu cabello – dijo este. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, cualquier movimiento en falso podría provocar que la experiencia tan buena que estaban teniendo, se volviera algo realmente desagradable. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Por qué se besaron?

– Dioses, creí que ese tema ya estaba olvidado – dijo Harry.

– Por curiosidad – dijo Hermione – pero no significó nada. Nada de nada. Justo como esto – la chica se acercó al rubio para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios – ¿ves? curiosidad.

* * *

Harry sabía el secreto de Draco: este estaba enamorado de Hermione desde segundo año. Y también sabía que saberlo lo ataba de manos. Tenía que hablar claro con su amigo, porque después de que lo vio besando a la castaña esa noche, comprendió que él no podría soportar ellos iniciaran una relación.

– Tenemos que hablar – le dijo cuando salieron del último examen práctico que presentaron.

– Lo sé – contestó el rubio – ¿vamos a los jardines?

Cuando estuvieron sentados bajo su árbol favorito, viendo como todos los demás celebraban el fin de las evaluaciones, se prepararon para empezar lo que sentían sería su más difícil conversación.

– Contéstame honestamente, amigo – empezó Draco – ¿la amas?

– Si – dijo Harry – y sé que tú también. Me parece que está claro lo que debemos hacer.

– Muy claro – contestó el rubio – Nada. Ninguno de los dos hará nada.

Porque valoraban su amistad más que todo. Porque no podrían pelear el uno contra el otro. Porque sabían, si que comenzaban una guerra, todos saldrían lastimados. Y porque no era ningún secreto que, al final, era Hermione la que siempre hacía algo.

* * *

Sólo porque ya pasó el jueves...

En este capítulo empieza "el clímax" de la historia, como podrán notar. Aún quedan sexto y séptimo año, y como también pienso dividirlos en varios capítulos vamos apenas superando la mitad de la trama. ¿Qué les parece esta idea, dónde los chicos ponen su amistad por encima de la chica?

Respecto a lo se las hojas de mandrágora, creo que está bastante claro a que hace referencia, ¿no? Por favor, por favor, por favor, recuerden que esto es una historia y de ninguna manera es un ejemplo para la vida real.

Gracias por sus comentarios a: Slayer1974, Gizz Malfoy Granger, carlys . love, saris305, Beln, Okami - Uzumaki, iitzel, hina230, yumeatelier, AnahiPG, Danny, MaryChEvans, Aileen31 y LoraElena.

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	9. El Horror

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _Para Ian, antes de que cumpla su amenaza de demandarme. ¡Sabes que te quiero!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **El Horror.**

* * *

Cuando Hermione consiguió abrir la ventana para que la lechuza entrara, sentía todo el estómago revuelto, la vista nublada y el corazón acelerado. Sabía que en esa carta venían los resultados de los TIMOS, o dicho de otra forma, el inicio de todo su futuro como bruja. No había a La Madriguera ese año, así que abrió el sobre sola, en su cuarto, conteniendo la respiración. Cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando se sintió capaz de abrirlos, sus pupilas se dirigieron inmediatamente a las letras resaltadas en negro. Nueve gloriosas " **E** " hicieron que se dispusiera a lanzar un grito de alegría. Entonces, vino el horror. La décima nota, era una simple **S**.

 **S** era lo que veía Harry por toda su boleta. Él y Ron recibieron sus notas esa misma mañana, mientras compartían el desayuno en la casa del pelirrojo. Harry estaba feliz, porque eso significaba que su sueño de aplicar para la Academia, seguía en pie; Ron por su parte, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, pues aunque no obtuvo ninguna **E** , como su amigo, con aprobar todas las materias, seguía siendo un buen candidato para el quidditch. Lo que si lo desilusionó un poco, fue ver lo que Harry sacó del sobre, además de su carta: una insignia de capitán.

Insignia que también estaba en manos de Draco. Pero ni eso, ni su boleta recién recibida (en las que sólo había **S** y **E** ) le habían quitado la apatía. Más bien, lo dejaban indiferente. Sólo quería regresar al colegio, para estar con sus amigos y dejar de lado la soledad que lo había estado embargando todo el verano. Sabía que no podía hacer nada respecto a Hermione, porque él era un hombre de palabra, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de seguir pasando sus tardes junto a ella. Y quizá, sólo quizá, buscar la oportunidad para darle uso al montón de oro que le dieron sus padres en recompensa por sus logros.

* * *

– Define "bien" – le pidió Ron a Hermione en el Expreso, durante el viaje al castillo – ¿cómo te pudo haber ido sólo _bien_?

– Pues así, Ronald, mis notas estuvieron sencillamente "bien" – le contestó la chica.

– Déjala en paz, cielo – dijo Luna – ya nos dirá que le molesta cuando sea capaz de enfrentarlo.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Sabía que la intención de Luna era la mejor, pero no podía evitar que sus palabras la molestasen un poco. Quizá se debía a que lo que decía era completamente cierto. Esa **S** la seguía molestando en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

– Cambio de tema, por favor – pidió la castaña.

– Este año tendremos nuevo profesor de pociones – la complació Draco – se llama Horace Slughorn y es un viejo amigo de mi padre.

– ¿Snape por fin renunció? – le brillaron los ojos a Harry.

– Ya quisieras – contestó Draco – el que se fue, es Quirrell y ahora tendremos a Snape en Defensa.

– Tendrán a Snape en Defensa – corrigió Ron con una brillante sonrisa – porque yo ya me libre de esa clase.

– ¿Y cómo es él? – dijo Hermione, pero antes de que Draco pudiera contestar un alumno de un grado inferior, entró en su compartimiento.

– Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger – dijo el chico, mientras les entregaba unos rollos de pergamino.

El chico salió como había entrado y Harry, Draco y Hermione desenvolvieron los pergaminos. " _Club de las Eminencias"_ era el encabezado de una vistosa invitación para una cena del Profesor Slughorn, el segundo viernes de clases. Draco ya se lo había esperado, pues su padre le había hablado brevemente de dichas reuniones, pero Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendidos de haber recibido dicha invitación de un profesor al que todavía ni conocían. Ron por otra parte, soltó un suspiro. El año aún no había empezado y él ya había comenzado a sentirse excluido. Que horror.

* * *

Draco depositó con sumo cuidado el delgado reloj plateado en su caja de madera. Harry, él y sorprendentemente Ron, habían colaborado para comprárselo a Hermione, pues esta cumplía la mayoría de edad. Claro, que él puso la mayor parte, pues se había negado tajantemente a comprarle a una baratija a su amiga. Este reloj, además de las tradicionales manecillas con sus caras y lugares donde podrían estar, tenía números y manecillas señalándolos. Era como la perfecta combinación entre su mundo y el mundo muggle.

Así lo pensó Hermione, cuando sus amigos se lo entregaron. El que además de festejarla, se hubieran empeñado en cumplir la tradición mágica de regalarle un reloj, la había conmovido de sobre manera. Sus chicos eran geniales, grandiosos, la querían y sobre todo, eran los mejores amigos que había podido encontrar no sólo en el castillo, sino en el mundo entero. Al parecer, la edad la estaba volviendo sentimental... y cursi. O quizá era el efecto de las cervezas de mantequilla con las que estaban brindando en Las Tres Escobas.

– Uy, si, tan geniales que si no me los hubiera encontrado cuando salían del castillo, ni siquiera me habrían invitado – dijo Ginny, a modo de broma, pero con clara molestia en el tono.

Los chicos y Hermione se revolvieron incómodos, porque la verdad era que habían planeado estar ellos cuatro a solas. Cuando le explicaron la situación a Luna ella se había visto muy comprensiva, tanto como cuando regresaron por ella al ver que Ginny se le había unido.

– Te comprendo, porque yo... – empezó a decir la rubia, pero Ron tuvo el atino de levantarse y pedirle que bailara con él – claro, cielo.

– Vamos también nosotros – Hermione se levantó y jaló a Draco para que se le uniera, pues era quién más cerca tenía.

– Demonios, mujer ¿algún día dejarás que un chico tome la iniciativa contigo? – Draco fingía estar molesto, pero le encantaba que Hermione fuera tan decidida.

– No cuentes con ello – contestó la castaña, mientras ambos se alejaban rumbo a la improvisada pista de baile.

– Ni me mires – dijo Harry, cuando vio que Ginny se volteaba hacia él – tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Ginny sonrió, pensando que era una broma. No, no era bailar lo que quería. Las palabras de Hermione la habían dejado pensando; ¿era bueno que fuera la chica quien tomara la iniciativa? ¿eso le gustaba a los chicos? Pensando que no tendría mejor oportunidad para estar a solas con Harry, y un poco envalentonada debido a la cerveza de mantequilla, decidió arriesgarse e ir por todo.

Ginny sonrió, pensando que era una broma. No, no era bailar lo que quería. Las palabras de Hermione la habían dejado pensando; ¿era bueno que fuera la chica quien tomara la iniciativa? ¿eso le gustaba a los chicos? Pensando que no tendría mejor oportunidad para estar a solas con Harry, y un poco envalentonada debido a la cerveza de mantequilla, decidió arriesgarse e ir por todo.

– No, Harry que yo te quería decir era... pues que tú... y yo... o sea, nosotros – la pelirroja no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que sentía. Así que decidió que estas sobraban y casi se abalanzó contra Harry, intentando besarlo.

– Ginny, ¡basta! – Harry la frenó con su mano – ¿qué estás haciendo?

– Creí que era obvio.

– Lo es, por eso mismo te lo pregunto – dijo el moreno, algo horrorizado de que Ron los viera – ¡eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo!

– A Ron no le importará – Ginny se volvió a acercar pensando que ese era el único impedimento.

– Ah no, claro que le importaría – Harry se alejó de ella – y aunque no fuera así, a mí si me importa mi amistad con él. Lo siento, pero no te veo así. Y no pretendo arruinar mi amistad por algo como esto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo como esto"? – dijo la pelirroja, comenzando a ofenderse.

– Algo como lo que yo podría tener contigo – Harry no sabía de donde salían todas esas nuevas actitudes de usualmente simpática Ginny – No valdría la pena.

– El que no vale la pena, eres tú, Potter – dijo arrogantemente la pelirroja, y salió del establecimiento.

Arrogancia contra la adversidad, era su mejor recurso. Después de ser rechazada tan humillantemente, tenía dos opciones. La primera era llorar, enojarse con el muchacho y planear algún tipo de "revancha". La segunda, aunque más difícil, sabía que era la mejor: enojarse, si, pero después intentar perdonarlo y seguir adelante con su vida. Hacer eso que las personas llaman madurar. Un verdadero horror.

* * *

Madurar era lo que Ron había estado haciendo desde aquella primera cena que tuvieron sus amigos en el dichoso _Club_. No había dejado de sentirse un tanto excluido, pero cuando ellos le platicaban lo tediosas y aburridas que eran, comenzó a alegrarse por no estar invitando. Además, veía claramente que sus amigos asistían porque se sentían obligados a hacerlo y o porque en realidad quisieran. Y él tenía el quidditch, algo que verdaderamente le gustaba, para distraerse. Pero cuando sus amigos anunciaron que el profesor daría una fiesta de Halloween, donde los todos tendrían que ir disfrazados y, además, sería exclusiva para los últimos años porque habría bebidas como hidromiel, deseo estar en la "selecta" lista de invitados.

– Pero podemos llevar acompañantes – le dijo Harry un viernes, por la mañana. La fiesta sería al otro día – así que estaba pensando que, para que todos puedan entrar, podrías ir con Hermione, Ginny con Draco y yo con Luna.

– ¿Sólo para entrar, no? – contestó Ron, meditándolo – me parece una buena idea.

– ¿Tengo que tener miedo? – Draco que se había acercado a ellos, oyó la última frase. Harry le explicó su idea y no le pasó desapercibido que hubiera emparejado a la chica con Ron, el único "neutral" en su _asunto_ – por mí está bien, tu hermana me librará de tener que buscar pareja.

– ¿Para de la fiesta de Slughorn? – Hermione llegó cargada de libros proveniente, obviamente, de la biblioteca – Cormac me lo acaba de pedir – los tres chicos la miraron atónitos – ¿Cormac, alto, rubio, un año mayor que nosotros, está en mi grupo de estudio? ¿no? creí que sabrían quién es, hizo las pruebas para el equipo este año.

– En serio, mujer, no podemos dejarte sola un minuto – dijo Draco, mientras Ron murmura algo como "tengo que pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca".

– Primero Krum, y ahora Mclaggen – observó Ron – comienzo a pensar que mientes sobre eso de odiar el quidditch.

– Si bueno... – Hermione se revolvió en su asiento – odio el juego, pero me parecen lindos los chicos que lo juegan. Me tengo que ir.

– ¿Eso fue una indirecta? – alcanzó a gritar Draco, viendo como su amiga se marchaba.

– Y ahí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Harry – bueno, necesitamos un nuevo plan... Ron, Draco, ¿qué les parece la idea de una pareja _alternativa_?

* * *

Al final, nadie tuvo que fingir preferencias de ningún tipo, pues el Slughorn, en un intento por hacer que su popularidad creciera como la espuma, hizo de libre acceso su fiesta. Vaya que le funcionó, de un día a otro, se había vuelto el profesor favorito de todos los chicos de sexto y séptimo. Al menos, por esa noche.

– Moderación, jóvenes – dijo, en su brindis inicial – la clave de todo, es la moderación. Ahora, disfruten la cena.

Draco, Harry y Ron no se habían esmerado especialmente en sus disfraces. Los tres llevaban una capa negra y algún distintivo: Ron una máscara blanca que le cubría la mitad de la cara, para que hiciera juego con el bonito vestido de época de Luna; Harry un guardapelo y se había modificado un poco los dientes para que parecieran colmillos; y Draco una espada, que aunque insistía era de pirata, a la mayoría de las chicas le parecía de príncipe encantador.

– ¿El Fantasma de la Ópera? – dijo Hermione, acercándose a ellos. Llevaba a Cormac del brazo – de ven muy bien, chicos. Aunque me sorprende que conozcan esa obra.

– A mi madre le encantaban las historias muggles – le explicó Luna – tú escogiste muy bien tu disfraz, va con tu personalidad.

– Gracias – contestó Hermione.

Ella iba en un vestido largo, de corte imperio con mangas largas. Empezaba siendo blanco en sus hombros e iba aumentando su color hasta llegar a un azul cielo a ras de suelo. Lo había combinado con un delicado cinturón, sandalias y una delgada diadema en la cabeza, todo en dorado. Iba disfrazada de diosa griega, aunque no sabía si de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, o Afrodita, diosa del amor. Fuera quien fuera, hacía un contraste impresionante con su pareja, cuyo disfraz hacía que se asemejara bastante al _Barón Sanguinario_.

La cena-baile transcurrió con tranquilidad. Los chicos bailaban, platican y brindaban entre ellos. Cormac hizo un intento por encajar en el grupo, pero no lo lograba, si siquiera con Luna, que era la más tranquila y gentil de todos. Ron lo intentaba, pero como el chico había sido su rival para obtener el puesto de guardián, no podía demasiado empeño en ello. Y Harry y Draco, por obvias razones, le hacían sentir que no era bienvenido. Hermione, al percatarse de la hostilidad con que sus amigos estaban tratando a su pareja, decidió separarlos, yéndose a bailar con él, no sin antes dirigirles una dura mirada.

Ron y Luna siguieron su ejemplo y se dejaron llevar por la música. Luna bailaba tranquila, usando sus manos para marcar un ritmo que sólo ella parecía oír. Su sonrisa era tranquila y sus ojos soñadores brillaban. Ron estaba encantado con ella, aún sin poder creer la suerte que tenía por estar con una chica tan especial. Con gusto siguió su ritmo, sin importarle que todos a su alrededor saltaran, mientras ellos se movían suavemente de un sitio a otro, porque en ese momento, para él, sólo existían ellos dos.

Harry y Draco envidiaban lo que tenía su amigo. Pero como quedarse amargados en un rincón era probablemente la pero manera de pasar la noche, ambos buscaron alguien con quien divertirse. Por eso, cuando vieron a Ginny pavonearse ante unos de sus amigos por haber logrado entrar, a Draco le pareció buena idea sacarla a bailar. Harry la saludó con un movimiento seco de cabeza. La relación entre ellos dos había sido inexistente desde aquella vez. Ginny seguía dolida, así que había decidido mantener su distancia y el moreno estaba agradecido por ello.

Eran poco antes de la una de la mañana, cuando la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo (aunque el profesor había dicho que terminaría a media noche). Harry por fin estaba disfrutando, mientras bailaba con Hannah, una chica Hufflepuff de su año. A su alrededor, todos bailaban, brincaban o cantaban las canciones que se oían. Es por eso que se sorprendió al notar como Hermione salía apresurada del lugar, con una mano extrañamente cerca de sus ojos. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que ese gesto significaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Sin perder un segundo, se disculpó con Hannah, y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

* * *

– ¡Hermione! – gritó buscándola, pues le había perdido el rastro en un tramo de escaleras. Se giró sobre si mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal, cuando oyó un ruido completamente fuera de lugar para la hora que era. El cantar de pájaros. Siguiendo el trino, encontró a su amiga en un salón vacío, rodeada de aves. Entró en el, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

– Encantamientos – dijo ella – estoy practicando.

– Son muy bonitos – contestó él, delicadamente – ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada, sólo me harté del ruido – su contestación casi habría resultado convincente, para alguien que no fuera Harry. Él se sentó a su lado, sin presionarla, como tantas veces lo había hecho – creí que lo había superado. Creí que... si dejaba que alguien más me besaba... o me...

– ¿Él te hizo algo que no querías? – dijo Harry, repentinamente serio, empezando a sentir el enojo crecer dentro de él.

– No – contestó Hermione rápidamente – no fue eso. Yo estaba de acuerdo. Pero cuando él empezó a tocarme, lo que sentí fue tan... desagradable. No me sentí cómoda, así que le dije que parara y me fui.

– Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿no...?

– Estoy bien. En cuanto le dije "alto", él se detuvo – Hermione no sabía porque se sentía tan cómoda hablando de estas cosas con su amigo – Fui yo, ¿sabes? no lo conozco, y no soy del tipo de chicas que se siente cómoda estando con cualquier sujeto. A mí me gusta estar con alguien con quien tenga confianza, con alguien que me haga sentir segura, con alguien...

– ¿Con alguien cómo quién, Hermione? – dijo Harry, volteando para verla directamente a los ojos.

– Con alguien como... – Hermione también estaba perdida en la mirada verde de su amigo. Sujetando su brazo, añadió – ¿a ti quién te gusta, Harry?

* * *

Ron, Luna, Draco y Ginny no habían visto a Hermione salir, pero si notaron cuando Harry salió corriendo. Cuando echaron un vistazo alrededor, y vieron que su amiga no estaba, se preocuparon por sus amigos y decidieron salir en su búsqueda. Al principio no sabían dónde podrían haber ido y entre las prisas de Ron, la intranquilidad de Draco y la seguridad de Ginny de que no los hallarían pronto, pues el castillo era enorme, si no hubiera sido por Luna, no hubieran reparado en el canto de los pájaros. Y, al igual que Harry, se dejaron guiar por ellos.

Cuando estaban llegando al salón de donde provenía el sonido, oyeron perfectamente la voz de su amiga, y por la ranura que Harry había dejado, pudieron observarlos, viendo como estaban sentados muy juntos, con Hermione tomando el brazo de Harry. Ron y Draco estaban a punto de entrar, pero lo que oyeron decir a su amiga los detuvo, incluso antes que Luna, quien se preparaba para ello, adelantándolos un poco y extendiendo sus brazos para frenarlos.

– ¿A ti quién te gusta, Harry? – todos vieron como Harry hacía un gesto de sorpresa y después veía al suelo, mientras se aclaraba la garganta – no, mejor no me respondas. Porque si me dices un nombre, comenzaré a detestar a esa chica.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry, volviéndola a ver.

– Es obvio, ¿no? – Hermione tartamudeo, mientras se ruborizaba un poco – porque ella se hará tu novia, ya que sea quién sea, ella también estará enamorada de ti. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Eres tan bueno, tan noble y listo, eres la mejor persona que conozco y...

Sin añadir nada más, Hermione lo tomo de la barbilla para acercarlo más a ella y lo besó. Todos vieron que fue ella quien hizo el movimiento. Todos vieron como Harry se quedó pasmado. Y todos vieron como, después de unos segundos, el moreno puso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, para acercarla aún más, y le respondió enérgicamente el beso.

– Creo que necesitan privacidad – dijo suavemente Luna, tomando la puerta y cerrándola por completo, con cuidado.

– Eso si no me lo esperaba – dijo Ron, un tanto impactado, pero con un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios.

– Vaya – susurró Ginny en la oreja del aún pasmado Draco, mientras los otros dos se alejaban – que drama.

* * *

Sólo porque lo logré y aún es jueves donde vivo... ay, lo sé, por la hora en que actualizo, las chicas de España me han de amar, porque son las primeras en leer.

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Les dije que ya estábamos entrando en el clímax. ¡Qué alce la varita quien opine que Ginny tiene razón y piense que esto vaya a ser un drama! Bueno, drama ya fue, para al menos la mitad de ustedes. Y la otra mitad debe de estar muy contenta. Sólo recuerde, ¡recuerden! que aún nos falta más de año y medio para acabar. (en la historia, jajaja no en la vida real).

Como siempre, miles de gracias y mención honorífica a: jem, Gizz Malfoy Granger, Slayer1974, Rocii Malfoy (perdón por las que te debo), LoraElena, hilia jane potter, MaryChEvans, Danny, Lizz y Guest (quién quiera que seas jajaja).

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	10. Algo nuevo

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¡100, 100, 100! ¡Griten conmigo! ¡100, 100, 100!_

* * *

 **Capitulo Nueve**

 **Algo nuevo.**

* * *

Draco no salió de su habitación lo que restaba del domingo. Argumentando un dolor de estómago, se quedó en cama. No es que estuviera mintiendo respecto a sentir dolor. La imagen de sus amigos besándose, le calaba hondo pero, contrario a lo que se esperaba, no estaba enojado con Harry. No podía, no después de oír todo lo que Hermione le había dicho al moreno. Y no después de haber visto la cara de la castaña mientras lo hacía. Recordó como cuando era un niño, había leído en alguna parte que cuando lo que se siente es verdadero amor, lo que se busca es la felicidad del otro, y no la propia.

" _Síguete diciéndote eso, Draco_ ". Con eso en mente, el lunes reunió las fuerzas necesarias para pararse, darse una ducha y salir a enfrentar su mañana. Ese día seguro sería duro, pues probablemente sus amigos llegarían al Gran Comedor tomados de la manos, anunciando las buenas nuevas. Esperaba tener el camino hacia el Gran Comedor para colocar una sonrisa en su cara y mentalizarse para cuando le tocara felicitarlos, pero nada más salir de su sala común, su día comenzó a complicarse. Harry lo estaba esperando.

– Tengo algo que... – empezó a decir el moreno.

– No – lo cortó el rubio – no "tienes" que. Los vimos, sé lo que pasó. Estamos bien, pero, por favor, aléjate de mí.

– ¡Es que no pasó nada! – explotó Harry – o, al menos, según ella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que cuando alguno de ustedes, genios, cerró la puerta, el ruido la alertó. Y sin más decidió que lo que habíamos hecho estaba fuera de lugar y que lo mejor era seguir con nuestra relación de amigos – Draco casi se alegró pero Harry continúo hablando – y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. Porque en lo que hablamos, también dejó claro que algo _podría_ pasar. _Conmigo_. Eso es lo que vine a decirte.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que... me aleje o algo así? – bueno, ahí estaba. Una buena razón para sentir enojo.

– No, te estoy diciendo que no te entrometas.

– De acuerdo – contestó seco Draco – una vez más, aléjate de mí, Potter.

Harry se alejó sin decir nada más. Si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él también habría querido a Draco lejos. Cuando la noche anterior había oído el ruido de la puerta al cerrar, pidió que hubiera sido sólo el viento. Pero cuando llegaron a la sala común, y Ron los estaba esperando para felicitarlos, el rastro de sonrisa que aún tenía terminó por borrarse. Más cuando Hermione le dijo a su amigo pelirrojo que por favor no comentara nada al respecto.

¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿Por qué Hermione se estaba comportando de esa manera? Ella no era así. Ella era madura, atrevida, valiente, le gustaba pelear por lo que quería. Entonces, se dio cuenta. Hermione también valoraba la amistad que tenían los cuatro más que nada y era bastante insegura cuando de ellos se trababa; le aterraba la idea de perderlos. " _Que idiota soy_ " pensó antes de echar a correr rumbo a la primera clase de la castaña. Con un poco de suerte, lograría alcanzarla antes de que entrara.

– ¡Hermione! – gritó cuando la vio entre los alumnos avanzados de aritmancia y corrió hacia ella – ¿podemos hablar?

– Ah, hola – contestó Hermione – tengo como dos minutos antes de entrar, así que...

– Corrijo. Tenemos que hablar – el moreno tomándola de la mano y alejándola de sus compañeros de clase. Al ver que la chica no protestaba (demasiado) la llevó hasta los jardines, que estaban bastante solos a esa hora de la mañana.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó ella cuando llegaron a su árbol favorito, cerca del lago – ¿se puede saber que es tan importante como para hacerme perder una clase?

– Tú sabes qué – dijo él. La chica hizo un intento de abrir la boca, pero permaneció callada – No hagas esto, Hermione. No nos hagas esto. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, ¿qué problema hay? No tenemos que pasar por un gran drama para estar juntos.

– Lo sé – contestó Hermione, recobrando su seguridad – es sólo qué... lo que tenemos todos, lo que tenemos tú y yo, ahora... eres mi mejor amigo.

– Entiendo que estés asustada. Yo también lo estoy. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que nada va a cambiar – Harry volvió a tomarle la mano – te lo prometo.

– Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan promesas – Hermione se mordió un labio. Si no fuera porque sabía que usar la legemerancia tomaba años de intenso estudio, había jurado que Harry la estaba usando con ella.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te contesté la primera vez que me dijiste eso?

– Que nunca me habrías una promesa que no pudieras cumplir.

– Lo mantengo – Harry, tentando su suerte, la tomó por la cintura – Hermione Granger, te prometo que siempre (pase todo lo que pase, o aún sin que pase nada), siempre seré tu mejor amigo.

Y por primera vez en la vida, Hermione dejó que alguien más tomara la iniciativa para besarla.

* * *

– Habla – una seria Hermione interrumpió a Draco sentándose en su mesa, un mes después, mientras éste intentaba concentrarse en la biblioteca – ¿Qué se traen Harry y tú?

" _La felicidad perfecta, no existe._ " Cuando era una niña, había oído eso en un programa de televisión. Ahora, tantos años después, no podía estar más de acuerdo con dicha frase. Después de iniciar su relación con Harry, pensó que ahora toda su vida sería cuesta arriba, pero no fue así. Para empezar, no sabía como comportarse ahora con el moreno. No le gustaban los motes cariñosos ni que los vieran besarse en público. No quería andar tomada de la mano todo el tiempo ni pasar sus tardes sólo con él. Ella quería que su noviazgo fuera como una extensión de su amistad. Y parecía que el moreno no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

Y luego estaba lo de Draco. No sabía qué, ni cuándo, ni cómo pero algo había pasado entre sus amigos. Harry estaba muy serio con el rubio y, cuando estaban a solas, evitaba hablar de él. Draco, por su parte, demostraba apatía para con el moreno y había comenzado a alejarse de todos (alegando que era el mal "quinteto"), después de que oyó como Ron y Luna le proponían una cita doble a Harry y ella. Hermione, harta, decidió que arreglar los problemas de los demás sería más fácil que arreglar los suyos, así que buscó la ocasión para encarar a Draco. Con Harry ya lo había intentado, pero él era tan testarudo como ella, y no había logrado ningún avance.

– Hablaré – contestó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de su libro – sólo para decirte tengo que estudiar.

– Estudiar, ajá – Hermione tomó el libro de Draco e hizo que lo cerrara – con Navidad tan cerca, estoy segura que lo último que piensas es en repasar las lecciones. Habla.

– Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver contigo – le dijo, dándose por vencido – por favor, deja de presionar.

– Está bien – contestó ella, mientras se levantaba – pero están haciendo algo absurdo. Él te extraña y tú lo extrañas a él. Ya déjense de tonterías y hagan las pases, ¿si? estoy segura que cualquier diferencia que tengan no es tan importante como para dejar de lado tantos años de amistad.

" _Si el problema no son las diferencias_ " pensó Draco una vez que la castaña se fue " _son las similitudes_ ".

– Anda – le dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello – ven estas vacaciones a mi casa.

Hermione se acomodó mejor antes de responder. Harry estaba sentado, recargado en su árbol favorito y ella estaba recostada, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del muchacho. La propuesta del muchacho le atraía y le repelía a partes iguales, por la misma razón: la posibilidad de estar solos.

– No sé si mis padres me den permiso.

– No tienes que decirles que Ron y compañía no están invitados – Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con el mechón – Sirius seguro pondrá mil encantamientos, pero estará de acuerdo en que vengas. Vendrá mi tío Remus, quiero que lo conozcas. E iremos un día o dos a La Madriguera.

– Eso suena bastante bien, pero sigo sin estar segura – Hermione decidió armarse de valor y lanzar la pregunta que la estaba haciendo dudar – Harry, mientras estemos ahí quieres que... me refiero a... Harry, ¿tú eres...?

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – oyeron la voz del rubio.

– No – se apresuró a contestar la castaña, incorporándose.

– Hola – le dijo Draco a Harry.

– Hola – contestó este.

Sin decir nada más, Draco tomó asiento y comenzó a decirle algo sobre quidditch al moreno. Este comenzó a responderle con normalidad y pronto estuvieron molestándose sobre quién era mejor buscador, como antes. Después, hablaron de las clases, y se quejaron de todo lo que no habían podido quejarse durante el mes que estuvieron distanciados. Hermione estaba feliz. Por eso había hablado con Draco, sabía que él, aunque era igual de orgulloso que Harry, era el racional del grupo. Así que esa tarde, mientras estaba riendo en medio de los dos chicos que más quería en el mundo, pensó que quizá, después de todo, aunque fuera en breves momentos, la felicidad perfecta si existe.

* * *

Las vacaciones decembrinas llegaron antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer su pregunta. Pero pensó que si la Navidad pasada había viajado hasta otro país siguiendo a alguien a quién apreciaba, esta podría pasar un poco de vergüenza por quién quería, así que decidió seguir sus impulsos una vez más e ir a casa de Harry. Se sentía un poco extraña; la última vez que había entrado en esa casa, había jurado que sólo veía a Harry como un osito de peluche. Cosa que Sirius por supuesto recordó, y aprovechó para tomarle el pelo. Hermione temió que todas sus vacaciones serían así, pero por suerte, Remus, el otro tío de Harry, la ayudó frenando las bromas de Sirius.

– Tenías razón – le dijo Hermione a Harry, cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación de invitados – creo que me voy a llevar muy bien con Remus.

– Lo sabía – contestó el chico, sentándose en la cama después de haber dejado el baúl de la chica en una esquina – tienen un carácter parecido.

– ¿Y eso es bueno? – Hermione se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con el cierre de la sudadera de Harry.

– Eso creo – dijo Harry acercándose más para comenzar a besarla.

A diferencia de la última vez que intentó hacer algo similar, Hermione no sintió miedo ni desagrado. Estaba feliz. Los labios de Harry sobre su cuello se sentían tan bien como sus manos jugando con el cabello azabache de él. El muchacho bajó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar la cintura de ella, por debajo de la ropa. Hermione supo que había superado la prueba cuando en vez echarse hacia atrás, tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las llevó un poco más arriba.

Harry se recostó en la cama, atrayendo a Hermione con él. Ella, ni tarda ni perezosa, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para después inclinarse y besar sus párpados, su mandíbula, sus labios. Se divirtió mordisqueando su cuello y sus hombros, mientras oía los suspiros que Harry soltaba. Pronto intercambiaron posiciones, y ahora fue su turno de sentir los labios de su novio besando su oreja, bajar por su clavícula y llegar hasta a su escote. No se quejaba de estar abajo de él, le gustaba sentir su peso y además podía aprovechar para acariciar sus piernas y espalda baja. Por un momento, casi olvido dónde estaba. Casi, porque de pronto oyeron el grito de Sirius desde la planta baja. "¡La puerta abierta!"

– Así ha estado todo el tiempo – se quejó Harry con Ron, cuando todos fueron a su casa, un día después de Navidad. Aprovecho un momento en que Hermione bajo a la cocina por algo que tomar – no nos deja solos en ningún momento. Incluso cuando fuimos al pueblo, insistió que Remus nos acompañara.

– Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? – Ron estaba acostado en su cama, jugando con una snitch – ¿qué dejaría que usaras su casa como hotel?

– No – " _pero algo así_ " – sólo creí que nos tendría más... no sé, tolerancia. Tú lo has oído, como cuenta todas esas historias sobre las esas chicas que conquistó en Hogwarts.

– Tú lo has dicho, en Hogwarts – Ron casi sentía pena por su amigo. Lo comprendía, porque su Luna se había ido junto a su padre en un viaje de excursión para buscar _Snorkack de cuerno arrugado_ y no la había visto desde que salieron de vacaciones. Contaba las horas para volver a estar junto a ella. – Tengo una idea.

Ron se paró de su cama, abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación. Abajo, se oía como los adultos parecían no haberse enterado que la Navidad ya había pasado y seguían festejando. Cuando el pelirrojo oyó como su padre sacaba otra botella de Whisky de Fuego, y Remus dijo algo sobre tener que quedarse pues no se podrían aparecer en ese estado, se dijo que la oportunidad para sus amigos sería perfecta. Confiando en que Ginny ya estaría dormida (pues así no podría abrir la boca), volvió a entrar a su recámara y le dijo su plan a Harry.

– Váyanse ahora, no creo que Sirius ni mis padres noten su ausencia. Yo los cubriré.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Harry dudó. Si los atrapaban, podrían meterse en un problema muy gordo.

– Completamente, ya oí que se van a quedar. Atrancaré mi puerta y si pasa cualquier cosa, con un hechizo de cambio de voz me las arreglaré – Ron hizo una pausa y sonrió burlonamente antes de continuar – claro, que si te da miedo, siempre tendrás una mano amiga para ayudarte.

A Harry todavía le dio tiempo de estrella una almohada en la cara de su amigo antes de bajar.

* * *

Lo consiguieron. Salieron al jardín y cuando se alejaron los suficiente de La Madriguera, Hermione logró aparecerlos en el patio trasero de la casa de Harry. El chico sentía que la piel de su brazo se le erizaba por la emoción. El año pasado, cuando estuvo con Cho, no había querido llevar su relación más allá porque no se sentía seguro respecto a hacerlo. Y haber dicho "no" en aquel entonces fue tan reconfortante como tomar la mano de Hermione en la oscuridad, para guiarla directo al cuarto de invitados. Harry sentía emoción y ansiedad a partes iguales. En realidad no sabía que tanto iba a pasar, o hasta donde iban a llegar, pero se moría de ganas por averiguarlo.

Cuando llegaron, ninguno sabía muy que hacer, o qué decir. Incluso, una breve incomodidad comenzó a abrirse paso entre ambos. Hermione se sentó en la cama, sin decir nada y Harry fue a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino. En realidad no sabía si debía hacer eso. Tampoco si debía prender alguna luz en el interior del cuarto, o si debía echar un hechizo a la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta. No sabía si ya había fallado completamente al no tener la cama preparara con pétalos de rosa. O velas por todos lados, aunque supusiera un grave peligro de incendio en una casa de madera, como la suya. Ridículo, si, pensar en incendios cuando por fin estaba en la situación que había anhelado desde que comenzó a salir con Hermione.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la castaña con voz serena.

– Si, ¿y tú? – en realidad, su estómago había comenzado a hacer ruidos.

– Si, pero... estoy nerviosa – Hermione se mordió un labio – tú yo ya habíamos hablado de esto, de que los dos lo queríamos... pero ahora, estar aquí, así, lo hace todo tan...

– Tan definitivo – completó Harry – y real. Asusta, ¿no?

– Un poco, si – Hermione se rio. No es que ella fuera novata pero ahora era Harry, _su_ Harry con quien ahora estaba en la habitación. De alguna forma, eso hacía todo demasiado importante – hay algo que quiero saber, y mejor ahora antes de que me acobarde de nuevo: ¿eres virgen?

– Si – contestó Harry rápida y sinceramente – eso ¿importa?

– No – dijo Hermione decidida.

– ¿Y tú? – Harry creía saber a respuesta, pero quería confirmarla.

– No – Hermione dudó sobre lo que podría pensar el moreno de ella – ¿eso importa?

– No – contestó él, igual de decidido.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento, echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y comenzó a besarlo lento, tranquilamente. Esa noche no tenían ninguna prisa. El moreno rodeó su cintura con su mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo con la mano derecha; pasó lentamente de sus hombros, al borde de sus senos, a su cintura, llegando hasta sus caderas y después a su espalda baja.

Hermione también comenzó a acariciarlo, sacándole la camiseta en el proceso, y besando su pecho. Harry los acercó a la cama, sentándose en ella, con Hermione a horcajadas sobre él. Cumpliendo un sueño que tenía desde hace tiempo, se deshizo de la blusa de la castaña, descubriendo un sostén color rosa pálido.

A Hermione le gustó mucho la expresión con que Harry la veía, porque la hacía sentir bonita, femenina, y de alguna forma, segura. Le ayudó con el broche del sujetador y él a ella con el cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones. La muchacha quería saber si Harry se estaba sintiendo tan bien como ella, igual de seguro. Antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, él se encargó de hacérselo saber con una sola frase.

– Dime, ¿hay alguna forma romántica de sacar los calcetines?

* * *

Sólo porque no podía hacerlas esperar hasta el jueves...

Lamento haber dañado el corazón de algunas *reparte pañuelos desechables* pero les prometo que la cosa mejorará.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¿Ya vieron al número tan genial que llegaron! *salta de felicidad*

Las menciones van para: Gizz Malfoy Granger, DiZereon, Slayer1974, florperlachiquis52, BadBitchAndRealest (tu comentario me alegró el día xD), Beln, MaRu-chan MKV (tu nick es lo máximo), lizz, iitzel, Rocii Malfoy, MaryChEvans, StefaniaPotter, carlys . love, jem, Bliu Liz (por cuatro), Danny, LoraElena y ¡Guest! (tu comentario fue el número 100 P. jajaja y respondiendo... nah). Gizz Malfoy Granger, DiZereon, Slayer1974, florperlachiquis52, BadBitchAndRealest (tu comentario me alegró el día xD), Beln, MaRu-chan MKV (tu nick es lo máximo), lizz, iitzel, Rocii Malfoy, MaryChEvans, StefaniaPotter, carlys . love, jem, Bliu Liz (por cuatro), Danny, LoraElena y ¡Guest! (tu comentario fue el número 100 P. jajaja y respondiendo... nah).

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	11. Algo viejo

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Para _AnahiPG:_ quién esta misma mañana, me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que yo también extraño los jueves de este fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **Algo Viejo**.

* * *

El joven Malfoy aplastaba la comida en su plato. ¿Cuándo se había complicado tanto todo? Creía que nada podía ser peor cuando, en tercero, finalmente aceptó (para sí mismo) que se sentía atraído por su amiga castaña. Pensó que lo peor había sido cuando, en cuarto, dicha amiga decidió salir con una jugador de quidditch mundialmente famoso. Supuso que lo peor había pasado cuando, en quinto, su amiga, cortó al jugador. Creyó que finalmente, él tendría una oportunidad, pensó que finalmente sería su turno, supuso que quizá, la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano. Entonces, en sexto, la cruel realidad se hizo presente: Hermione, eligió a alguien más. _Otra vez_. Pero, sin duda, eso fue cien veces peor, pues ese "alguien" era su mejor amigo. Al menos, al pelón odioso podía odiarlo sin culpa.

Y aunque creyó superarlo antes de la vacaciones, ahí estaba, aplastando su desayuno, mientras veía a sus amigos sonreír y darse ligeros besos al otro lado del Gran Comedor. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal, en esta o en otra vida, que justificara castigarlo de esta manera? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser amigo de Potter? ¿Por qué, en lugar de quedarse cómodamente rodeado de Slytherin y simplonas como Pansy, tuvo que amigarse con los Gryffindor y descubrir a la fascinante Hermione? ¿Por qué?

– Un sickle por tus pensamientos – Ahí estaba, la protagonista de sus meditaciones, recién llegada de la mesa de Gryffindor.

– Ni por todo el oro del mundo, Granger – contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa arrogante – ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

– Felices.

* * *

A lo largo de los años, Hermione se había definido así misma de muchas maneras: como una niña insegura, una chica tímida, una amiga fiel y hasta como una joven apasionada. Pero, en sus diecisiete años de vida, nunca había considerado usar el adjetivo "feliz". Hasta esos meses en que estuvo con Harry. ¿Así que eso era realmente el amor? ¿Sentirse segura, _tranquila,_ con su pareja? Recordaba lo que fue estar con Viktor. Aquello fue como estar en una montaña rusa de emociones, buenas y malas. No tenía nada que ver con lo que tenía con Harry. Sentía confianza, en si misma, y en él. Sabía que siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro. Se querían sin presiones, ni dramas de por medio. Si eso era el amor, ¡era maravilloso! Y por primera vez, se consideró una mujer feliz.

Bueno, eso era cuando estaba _a solas_ con Harry. Porque lo cierto era que la realidad del colegio la dejaba exhausta. Estaban entrando en la recta final de su sexto curso, y se sentía en el ambiente. Dejando de lado que aún tenía cierto recelo para mostrarse cariñosa en público (y más con Ron y Luna por ahí, ostentando el título de "mejor pareja") y el comportamiento distante de Draco, todavía tenía que comenzar a preparar los exámenes. Era como si los profesores no supieran que tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, y por las cuales preocuparse, que las calificaciones. Ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos años.

– Hermione, ¡Hermione! – repitió Luna en voz un poco más alta para llamar la atención de su amiga – siento interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero te hice una pregunta.

– Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

– Que si serías mi dama de honor.

Hermione rio suavemente, pensando que sería una de las preguntas aleatorias que solía hacer la rubia. Pero cuando vio el gesto serio no sólo de Luna, sino además el de Ron y Harry, supo que debía obtener más información. Estaban en Las Tres Escobas, aprovechando la salida a Hogsmeade que el colegio les había permitido por ser San Valentín. Sólo estaban ellos cuatro, pues Draco se había rehusado a ir, argumentando nuevamente eso "del mal quinteto".

– Espera – la castaña en verdad no vía la lógica de aquella pregunta – me lo estás pidiendo ¿en serio?

– Completamente – respondió la rubia – sé que es un poco pronto, pues aún faltan poco más de dos años, pero quiero ir empezando la planeación con los detalles básicos.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad? dime que es una broma.

– ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – intervino Ron, genuinamente confundido.

– ¡Nada! – dijo Hermione – por, en serio, ¿no pensarán casarse _de verdad_ en dos años, cierto?

– Si – contestó la pareja al unísono.

– Creo que sé lo que te pasa – dijo Harry – los muggles no acostumbran casarse tan jóvenes, ¿cierto?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En qué mundo, mágico o no, la gente pensaría en hacer esa barbaridad?

Esa respuesta desencadenó una serie de argumentos fieros por parte de los tres nacidos en familia de magos, contra la única que no. Bueno, quizá Draco tuvo razón cuando, muchos años antes, le dijo que el estatus de sangre no les importaba. Pero lo que opinara sobre las costumbres de los magos, más que eso, el cómo opinara acerca de ellas, definitivamente si. Lo supo en cuánto vio el semblante herido de Harry.

* * *

Después de la fea discusión que tuvieron, fue obvio tanto para Harry como para Hermione que necesitaban hablar. Hermione, viendo peligrar no sólo su relación, sino además, su amistad con el moreno, no perdió tiempo y busco un sitio tranquilo y solitario para conversar con Harry en cuanto regresaron del pueblo. Lo encontró en un pasillo poco transitado, que creía recordar, los llevaba al tercer piso, el cual estaba prohibido.

– Bueno, aquí estamos – comenzó Harry, serio – hablemos.

– No quiero casarme contigo – Hermione de verdad no entendía porqué tenían que tener esa poco coherente conversación – no te ofendas.

– Nadie ha dicho nada de casarse.

– Pero eso es lo que esperan, ¿no? Ron, Luna, Draco... seguramente también Sirius y Remus – la castaña comenzó a perder la serenidad – ¡tú!

– Hermione, entiende que entre los magos es común casarse joven – Harry no entendía de dónde salía este gran drama – mis padres se casaron en cuanto salieron de Hogwarts, al igual que los de Ron. Él y Luna están pensado hacerlo cuando ella salga de aquí. A nosotros nos falta sólo un año para terminar, es lógico que algunas personas piensen que nosotros también queremos hacerlo.

– No, no es nada lógico. ¡Tenemos 17, por Merlín! yo apenas soy mayor de edad y a ti te faltan un par de meses para serlo. Tenemos toda una vida por delante, ¿quién quiere formalizar y establecerse tan joven? – Hermione le tomó las manos a Harry, mientras intentaba hacerle ver su punto de vista – ¿no quieres viajar, ir a la Academia, conocer más personas?

– Oye, espera, está bien que no quieras casarte conmigo en este momento, pero ¿conocer más personas? ¿quieres terminar?

– No saques de contexto lo que estoy diciendo.

Siguieron discutiendo, pero parecía que sólo daban vueltas en círculos. Hermione se negaba a creer que jóvenes de su edad pensaran en familias, hijos y todas las responsabilidades que venían con ellos. Harry no entendía porque Hermione se cerraba tan tajantemente a cualquier futuro en pareja. Y ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de querer tener esa clase de discusiones en ese momento, a su edad, con el otro. Era algo demasiado importante. Discusiones de adultos, ¿cuándo llegaron a su vida? ¿ellos ya eran adultos?

– ¿Entonces? – dijo Harry, mentalmente agotado, una hora después.

– No lo sé – Hermione se sentó en las escaleras que había al final del pasillo.

– De acuerdo, basta de pelear. Eres mi mejor amiga, hablemos como mejores amigos – el moreno suspiró antes de seguir hablando. Hermione, suspirando volteó a ver a Harry. Casi había olvidado que salía con su mejor amigo. El amor, definitivamente complica las cosas. Agradecía que Harry lo siguiera recordando.

– Harry – habló la chica, y una vez más estaba casi segura que el moreno sabía que quería decirle – creo que deberíamos...

– ¿Tomarnos un descanso?

– Si. Se acercan los exámenes, y la final de quidditch y sinceramente, pensar en todo esto es demasiado para este momento.

Harry sonrió al oírla – ¿Sabes? si no fuéramos tú y yo, esas excusas habrían sonado realmente patéticas.

– Por suerte, somos tú y yo ¿no? – Hermione estaba triste. No estaban terminando, pero se sentía casi igual.

– Tú y yo. Recuerdo mi promesa: siempre seré tu mejor amigo – Harry se acercó y besó la frente de la chica – te quiero, Hermione Granger.

– Te quiero, Harry Potter.

Cuando la castaña dijo esto, Harry se levantó y se fue. Ambos necesitaban estar solos. Hermione permaneció sentada, y después de unos minutos, comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Hace apenas unas horas, estaba pensando en lo feliz que era y ahora... ¡zas! habían encontrado un punto de quiebre. ¿Se estarían precipitando? Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, y quiso que fuera el moreno, regresando. Pero cuando alzó la vista, fue a su amigo rubio a quién encontró.

– ¿Estás bien? Me encontré a Harry, dijo que discutieron y quise venir a ver si...

– Ahora no, Draco – lo cortó Hermione.

– Pero...

– Por favor – pidió la chica – ahora no. Quiero estar sola.

Pero Draco, siento solidario por primera vez, en vez de dar la media vuelta e irse se acercó a su amiga. Se sentó junto a ella y la dejó llorar, sin preguntar nada. Hermione, aunque reacia al principio, aceptó el consuelo. Pero sin decirle nada de lo que había pasado. Ese silencio se prolongó varios meses.

* * *

Durante esos meses, Draco pasó muchas de sus tardes en compañía de Hermione, platicando en los jardines. Pero esperó pacientemente hasta una especialmente tranquila, después de finalizados los exámenes, para soltar la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde ese día.

– Entonces – Draco no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero necesitaba saberlo – ¿rompieron?

– No – Hermione casi saltó de su asiento – no, esto es sólo un tiempo. Nos estamos dando un tiempo, para pensar.

– Creía que lo único que rondaba tu mente, por ahora, es la Facultad – dijo el rubio, en un intento de ayudar a su amiga, cambiando de tema.

– Ese sueño terminó este verano, cuando recibí las notas de los TIMOS.

Draco se sorprendió. Si bien Hermione no había mencionado palabra de su sueño de asistir a la Facultad en todo el año, creía que era porque estaba enfocada en seguir sacando notas perfectas para obtener una beca. Hermione se mordió un labio. Bien, ya que había empezado, ahora debía de terminar de decirlo; le había tomado nueve meses de preparación mental estar lista para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– No puedo ir la Facultad, porque saqué una **S** en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Para lograr una beca, necesitaba E en todos mis TIMOS y en todos mis EXTASIS. Con esa S, estoy oficialmente fuera de la carrera.

– Pero eres la mejor de nuestra generación, debe de haber alguna forma...

– No, no la hay. Sólo dan tres becas al año y ¿sabes que podía hacer una de las última chicas a quien se la dieron? – Hermione tomó aire antes de soltar la habilidad de la chica en un suspiro – podía crear vida. Bueno, no exactamente, pero podía animar estatuas y dibujos de tal manera que pareciera que estuvieran vivos. Sólo dibujaba algo y ¡bum! esto salía del papel.

– Eso no es tan raro, estoy seguro que con el hechizo correcto y el movimiento adecuado de varita...

– Esa es la cuestión: esta chica lo hacía sin decir nada. Y sin varita. Por eso la aceptaron, no podían perder la oportunidad de tener algo así entre sus alumnos. Los otros dos son caso similares: magos con gran poder y habilidades asombrosas. ¿Qué tengo de especial yo? ¿Una buena memoria? Lo único que sé hacer es memorizar libros. Mi única oportunidad era tener las notas tan perfectas, que les picara la curiosidad de saber si era por algo especial.

– Eres mucho más que eso, Hermione – a Draco verdaderamente le molestaba que su amiga se infravalorara tanto – eres la persona más especial que conozco.

– Deberías ampliar tu círculo, entonces.

– Lo digo en serio.

– También yo – Hermione bajó la vista, y se entretuvo pasando sus manos por el césped – siempre estás conmigo y hace mucho que no te conozco ninguna novia. Deberías ir y buscar a alguien. Alguien bonita y divertida, ¡oh, e inteligente! porque tú no podrías estar con alguien que no fuera inteligente.

– No, no podría – Draco estaba seguro de eso – de hecho, hay alguien.

– ¿En serio? – los ojos de la castaña brillaron de curiosidad – ¿quién?

– ¿Si te digo, no enloquecerás de celos? – Draco se quiso salir por la tangente, burlándose de la chica, quién se puso roja – cierto, olvidaba que esa reacción es propiedad exclusiva de _Potter_ – después continúo hablando, en voz más seria y con tono más bajo – Porque, ¿quién podría sentir celos de mí? Sólo soy un Slytherin, hijo de un ex-mortífago, o eso es lo que dicen. Mi destino será ese, seguir cargando por siempre con los errores de un tipo que dice ser mi padre...

– No puedes seguir haciendo eso, Draco – lo cortó la chica, muy seria – no puedes seguir culpando a los demás porque te no te dan lo que quieres.

– ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces?

– Pues lo que mejor haces – Hermione lo miró como si fuera obvio – dejar de pensar tanto, pasar de todos e ir por lo tuyo.

Draco pensó en todo lo que se habría ahorrado si, cuando Hermione dijo por primera vez lo de los "seres amorfos", se hubiera encargado de hacerle saber que él si la veía a ella de manera romántica. Pensó en todo el tiempo que llevarían de estar juntos, si ella lo hubiera aceptado en aquel entonces. Pensó que, en caso de haberlo hecho, ahora ya estarían planeando algo para cuando salieran de Hogwarts. Algo formal. Entonces, se dio cuenta que, como siempre, se le estaba escapando la oportunidad por estar pensando demasiado.

– Eso haré – dijo el rubio, antes de acercase a Hermione y besarla, como debería haber hecho antes años antes. Estaba preparándose para separarse, dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea que la castaña le diera (un empujón, un golpe, un regaño, una mirada de decepción o nada en absoluto) cuando lo notó: Hermione le estaba respondiendo el beso.

* * *

"¡¿Y ya?!" deben de estar pensando "¿¡Todo este tiempo _para eso_?!

Bueno, antes que nada, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por el tiempo de espera. Como excusas puedo decir que entre mi siempre aburrida y monótona vida muggle, las fiestas decembrinas (que por supuesto, incluyen mi cumpleaños, digo por si quieren dejar un review como regalo) y todo este mes del amor, la señorita inspiración decidió irse de vacaciones. No les miento cuando les digo que escribir este capítulo me costó sangre. En serio.

En fin, sin más por el momento, aquí van las menciones honoríficas: DiZereon, carlys . love, Beln, Gizz Malfoy Granger, MaRu-chan MKV, Lizzy, Danny, BadBitchAndRealest, Rocii Malfoy, StefaniaPotter, Love ' sHeronstairs, Slayer1974, MaryChEvans (x2), iitzel, MariaMasenMellark, Lolaaliz, Lizz, LoraElena, JimePotterGranger y AnahiPG. ¡gracias!

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

P. D. Espero recuperar el ritmo de escritura, ¡ya sólo quedan tres capítulos!


	12. Tiempo

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¡Mi historia llegó a las 10 000 lecturas! ¿será que podamos llegar a los 150 comentarios?_

* * *

 **CAPITULO ONCE**

 **Tiempo.**

* * *

"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan". Harry lo sabía, mientras contaba los días que faltaban para que pudiera ir a La Madriguera y reunirse con sus amigos, en aquellas últimas vacaciones de verano que tendrían, antes de dejar el colegio. Además, ya quería estar junto a su (todavía) novia, para intentar reconciliarse con ella. Aún no entendía cómo todo se había ido a pique tan inesperadamente.

"El tiempo es muy rápido para los que temen". Hermione también esperaba ese encuentro, temiéndolo. Después del beso compartido con el rubio, no había hablado con éste en los días que restaban de clases. Ni se había carteado con él durante el verano. Tampoco lo había hecho con Harry y de no haber sido por Ron, no sabría nada de sus amigos. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ambos, y dejar en claro todo.

"El tiempo es muy largo para los que sufren" Draco creía que, después de vivir tantos años con el corazón roto, ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Pero, cómo descubrió después de ese beso, aún le hacía falta conocer el sufrimiento. Todo lo que quería, lo había tenido tan cerca que verlo alejarse una vez más, casi lo mata. Después de eso, el muro de silencio autoimpuesto resultaba reconfortante. Necesitaba curarse a si mismo.

"El tiempo es muy corto para los que gozan" Ron así lo sentía. No sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero al lado de Luna, todo lo que podía hacer, era ser feliz. La quería tanto, que no podía esperar para pasar el resto de su vida con ella, con muy cliché que sonara. A las puertas de su último año, con la promesa de una carrera en el quiddicth, sus verdaderos amigos y ella, no le podía pedir nada más a la vida.

* * *

Cuando Hermione apareció a las afueras de La Madriguera, pensó que esa sería la última vez que la vería en un largo tiempo. Después de la graduación, ¿quién sabe cuándo volvería a ver la casa de la familia Weasley? Bueno, probablemente en dos años, cuando sus amigos se casaran. Eso, si la invitaban. Tomando un largo respiro, hizo un encantamiento para que su baúl la siguiera y haciendo uso de su valentía Gryffindor, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, pensando que sus otros _amigos_ ya estarían ahí o no tardarían demasiado en llegar. Cuando vio salir a Ron, corriendo para darle alcance antes de que llegara a la casa, imaginó todo, menos que la recibiría con las palabras que más miedo le dada oír.

– Te vi en el lago con Malfoy – fue su saludo. Ron estaba serio, con una mirada severa que contrastaba demasiado con su normalmente tranquila personalidad – No sé que piensas, o porqué haces lo que haces, Hermione, pero te advertiré algo: ellos dos son amigos. Si sigues así, lo único que vas a conseguir es que decidan que la única que sobra en esa relación, eres tú.

– Ron, no es lo que...

– Déjalo, conmigo no tienes que justificarte. Sólo piensa es lo que te dije.

¿Qué tienen de bueno los triángulos amorosos? Sólo lastimas a gente que te importa, te lastimas a ti misma y al final, nunca hay una buena solución. Si se quedaba con Harry, tendría que ocultarle el hecho de que había besado a Draco. Y si intentaba algo con Draco, siempre le quedaría el remordimiento de que su relación había comenzado con un engaño. Además, ¿estaba enamorada de Draco? Ni lo había pensando antes de que este la besara. ¿Por qué había respondido el beso? ¿Por qué no lo empujó bien lejos y corrió a disculparse con Harry? El moreno se merecía una explicación. ¿Draco le habría dicho algo durante el verano? ¿Y si lo había hecho, y los dos se habían amistado y ahora la odiaban y ella perdía a dos de sus mejores amigos al mismo tiempo? Hermione quiso estrellar su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano.

Levaba un par de horas en La Madriguera, cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes y de ellas emergió Harry, acompañado de su padrino. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de acercarse a saludarlos, antes de que la señora Weasley anunciara que la cena estaba lista. Media hora después, Draco apareció en el jardín trasero. Hermione no sabía bien que esperar, pero cuando los gemelos convencieron a Molly de que estaban demasiado juntos en la cocina, y salieron todos al jardín platos en mano en una especie de picnic nocturno, la conversación empezó a fluir con normalidad entre los cuatro amigos, como años antes. Muchos años antes.

– ¡Era extraño! – se quejó entre risas Ron – Todavía no habían comenzado las clases, ¡y tú ya estabas leyendo! ¡Eras rara!

– Sigues siendo rara – lo apoyaron Draco y Harry.

– ¿¡Yo, la rara!? ¿quienes fueron los que se perdieron? – Hermione fingía estar molesta, pero la sonrisa la delataba – ¡el salón de McGonagall estaba a metros de distancia del Gran Comedor!

– Con el mapa de los gemelos, terminamos en el séptimo piso – confeso Ron, mientras Hermione soltaba risotadas y Harry se sonrojaba de la vergüenza – ¡tenemos suerte de no seguir ahí!

– Además, no fuimos los únicos perdidos – dijo Draco – recuerdo tu cara aterrada, que escondías detrás del libro que fingías leer.

– Primero, no estaba fingiendo. Y segundo, ¡claro que expresión de terror! cuando levanté la vista, ¡me topé a ustedes tres rodeándome!

– De acuerdo, quizá (¡sólo _quizá_!) no fue la mejor manera de presentarnos – le concedió Harry.

Siguieron recordando su amistad. Desde el primer verano, cuándo (sin saberlo) comenzaron la tradición de pasar las dos últimas semanas del verano juntos, el hito de los "seres amorfos", los primeros partidos de quiddicth de los chicos, los primeros besos de todos, el baile de Navidad durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, e incluso, la noche en que recibieron el Año Nuevo en San Mungo. En seis años de amistad, hay suficiente tiempo para crear una considerable cantidad de buenos recuerdos. Y esa noche, intentaron recuperar de entre sus memorias todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Las dos semanas, pasaron volando. Los cuatro sabían que había algo en el aire, pero prefirieron ignorarlo y solamente disfrutar. Harry no hizo ningún intento de acercamiento romántico con Hermione y esta lo aprecio. Ella tampoco buscó a Draco y este lo aceptó. Él no le contó nada a Harry y este no preguntó. Ron sabía todo lo que pasaba, pero siguió el ejemplo de todos sus amigos y lo dejo pasar, pensando que ahora que habían regresado al colegio, de una manera u otra, acabaría por resolverse.

La vida en el castillo, era más ajetreada de lo normal. Era de esperarse, pues en este año presentarían los EXTASIS. Los profesores no paraban de recordárselos y al parecer, pensaban que no había un minuto que perder, pues desde el primer día comenzaron con los ejercicios de preparación, repasando todo lo que habían aprendido desde primer año. Harry y Draco, además, tenían la carga de armar y preparar el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Eran suficientes distracciones para olvidar momentáneamente a su amiga castaña, que para variar, se encerraba largas horas en la biblioteca, estudiando.

Harry seleccionó a su equipo en la segunda semana de curso, y los puso a trabajar exhaustivamente, pues el primer partido de la temporada, Griffyndor vs Slytherin, se llevaría a cabo apenas tres semanas después. Estaba contento con su elección, que incluía a Ron y Ginny. Poniéndoles una rutina de entrenamiento que haría que Wood se sintiera orgulloso, se preparó para el encuentro, que tenía que ganar. No es que fuera algo personal el que Draco fuera el otro capitán.

El moreno sabía que _algo_ había pasado entre Draco y Hermione, pero no sabía q _ue._ ¿Malfoy por fin le habría dicho lo que sentía? ¿Qué había contestado Hermione? Harry podía ser muy buen amigo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como la chica que quería se alejaba. El problema era, que al parecer dicha chica era justo lo que quería. Hermione se había negado a habar con él, y aunque cuando estaban solos, le permitía darle besos, ella no correspondía como antes. El chico sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y lo mataba la curiosidad de saber qué. El viernes antes del partido, Harry por fin implosionó.

– ¡Basta ya! – le dijo Ron en el dormitorio que compartían – Ve a hablar con ella. Ahora. Y arreglen todo esto porque te juro que me estás volviendo loco.

– Está en la biblioteca – contestó Harry – y nosotros tenemos entrenamiento. Además, no quiere decirme que rayos le pasa...

– ¡Excusas! – lo acusó Ron – ve a la biblioteca y hazla decírtelo. ¿En verdad es ella la que no quiere hablar o eres tú él que no quiere oírlo?

– Tiene que ver con Draco – Ron tenía razón, en cierta forma no quería oír nada, porque todo se complicaría aún más – mi novia, mi amigo. Mi novia, mi amigo.

– Yo no le diría así – murmuró para sí el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué? – contestó Harry mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos. Aún estaba recostado en su cama, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de bajar al campo de quidditch.

– Nada – Ron se paró se su cama y empujó a Harry hacia la salida – ve con ella, ya me hago cargo yo del entrenamiento.

Al moreno no le quedó más que salir hacia la biblioteca, pensando en como demonios haría a Hermione hablar. En todo el trayecto no lo decidió y cuando llegó, vio que la chica ya estaba saliendo del lugar, cargada con un montón de libros. Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntárselo directamente, así que la interceptó en el camino y soltó su pregunta a boca jarro.

– ¿Qué pasó entre Draco y tú?

La chica se mostró sorprendida, e intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero alguien se le adelantó. Era Draco, que venía tres pasos detrás de ella, también con su montón de libros, y por lo cual no lo había visto.

– Yo la besé.

* * *

Ese día, más temprano, Hermione se había recluido en su refugio, pensando que aunque sus amigos sabrían dónde estaba, no la irían a buscar. Y así fue, por un par de horas. Después, lo sintió. Una mirada sobre ella que le produjo un escalofrío. Sabía que era Draco. Desde aquel beso, él tenía ese efecto sobre ella, la ponía en tensión, alerta, cómo si todo el tiempo tuviera que medir sus palabras y acciones. No era una sensación agradable.

Esa mañana, cuando despertó, supo que ese era el día D. Ese viernes, pasaría algo con ellos tres que determinaría el rumbo de su amistad o el fin de la misma. Cuando desayunó, evitó la mirada de Draco, desde el otro lado del comedor, y se sentó lo más alejada posible de Harry, aún cuando ambos estaban cerca de Ron. Hermione intentó prestarle atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo, para distraerse, pero la verdad que no lo había logrado; después, durante las clases que compartía con sus amigos, se había sentando junto a él, consiguiendo resultados similares.

– Tenemos que hablar – fue el saludo del rubio. Temibles palabras.

– Lo sé – Hermione sintió que su estómago protestaba – ¿aquí?

– No veo porqué no – contestó el rubio – al menos aquí no podremos gritar.

– Draco yo... después de todo lo que ha pasado...

– Espera, antes tengo que contarte algo.

Al inicio del verano, el joven heredero no sabía que estaba haciendo al pararse delante del escritorio de su padre y pedir lo que estaba pidiendo. Sabía que era arriesgado, no con su padre, pues él era un hombre práctico que veía la utilidad de la situación, sino con su amiga. No sabía como se lo tomaría; si como el favor que era o cómo un intento de comprarla. Después de todo, el que Lucius Malfoy pagara por la estancia de la chica en la Facultad, no era exactamente considerado una beca.

– No – dijo Hermione apenas Draco terminó de contárselo – no puedo aceptar tanto dinero.

– No es un reglo, es un préstamo – continuó explicando el rubio – mi padre paga tu matrícula cada año, y tú empiezas a regresar el dinero cinco años después de concluidos tus estudios, cuando tengas un trabajo estable. Hermione, entiende que para él, ese dinero es nada, y casi le traerá más beneficios a él que a ti. No es un favor desinteresado.

Eso le quedaba perfectamente claro a la castaña. Independientemente de todos los beneficios que conseguiría el patriarca Malfoy, ella se sentiría en deuda con esa familia. No sólo económica. Además, si aceptaba el dinero, estaría casi obligada a aceptar a Draco. Y a sus padres. Y a un montón de reglas implícitas que vienen cuando le debes dinero a alguien. No, si de por si su situación con el rubio ya era delicada, no permitiría que un préstamo de varios ceros viniera a complicarla aún más.

– Gracias, pero no gracias, Draco – dijo Hermione – no puedo aceptar. No puedo tener esa deuda contigo.

– Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿no quieres ningún tipo de relación que te una a mí?

Bueno, ya no estaban hablando de dinero. Eso también lo había pensado Hermione durante las últimas semanas. ¿Qué quería ella con Draco? Siempre lo había visto como uno de sus mejores amigos, casi su hermano, en algunos casos. ¿Lo amaba? ¡Si, claro! Pero, ¿románticamente? ¿Estaría dispuesta a pasar de todos los demás (Luna, Ron, ¡Harry! y sus respectivas familias) para irse con él? Porque sabía que estar con él, significaría renunciar a todo lo demás. No podría con la culpa de haber iniciado algo con él mientras, en teoría, aún seguía con Harry. Y sabía que sus amigos no los perdonarían.

– Yo... yo... – Hermione comenzó a sentir como le faltaba el aire – mejor salimos a los jardines.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la mitad de los libros que tenía en la mesa y salió apresurada de la biblioteca. Fue entonces que Harry la interceptó y antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta, Draco lo hizo por ella. Bien, ahí estaban, todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, notó como lo que dijo Draco, sólo lo hacía parecer culpable a él. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía? ¿Echarse la culpa y dejarla a ella libre para continuar su relación con Harry? ¿Dejar que este pensara que el único que lo había traicionado era Draco, y así no tenerle rencor a ella?

* * *

Si, eso era justamente lo que Draco estaba haciendo. Le tomó seis años darse cuenta, pero por fin lo había comprendido: Hermione no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Y por qué? Pues por su propia naturaleza. Ella era buena. Una persona genuinamente buena. Le atraían los chicos nobles, sinceros, desinteresados... en otras palabras, todo lo que él no era. Y todo lo que era Harry. Supo que se había equivocado en todo lo que había hecho. Desde la flamante habitación, la pulsera, hasta el ofrecerse el dinero que necesitaba. Todo lo que tendría que haber hecho, era estar ahí para ella, como el día que le ofreció consuelo. Sólo eso. Tal como había hecho Harry los últimos años.

Entonces comprendió, que si en algún momento del futuro iba a tener una verdadera oportunidad con ella, tenía que empezar a cambiar. Por el momento, diría la verdad y dejaría que sus dos amigos se reconciliaran, mientras él se hacía a un lado. Se enfrentaría a Harry y le ofrecería disculpas. Pediría una segunda oportunidad, para seguir siendo amigos de ambos. Y dejaría que la vida siguiera su curso. Haría caso del consejo de Hermione, de conocer a más personas; incluso, quizá se fijara en alguna otra chica. Y en el futuro, si no se le daba la oportunidad de ser el novio, sería el orgulloso padrino en la boda de sus amigos. Así que si, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Draco: comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

– Yo la besé.

– Fuimos los dos – dijo Hermione. Bueno, nunca comprendería a las mujeres. Al menos, a esa mujer – ¿Podemos, por favor, ir a hablar a los jardines?

Se sentaron en su sitio favorito, cerca del lago. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos del estadio de quiddtich, como para no ver el entrenamiento, pero los jugadores estaban volando tan alto, que de vez en cuando podían ver la sombra de uno. Draco hubiera querido estar ahí, en vez de estar ahí, teniendo esa conversación.

– ¿Cuándo? – dijo Harry.

– El año pasado, pocos días antes de acabar el curso – contestó Draco.

– ¿O sea, que durante todo este tiempo, ustedes se han estado viendo...?

– ¡No! – saltó Hermione – fue sólo ese día, y durante el verano ni siquiera hablamos.

– Igual que tú y yo – la acusó el moreno. Draco se sorprendió, pues eso no lo sabía. Después, el moreno lo volteó a ver directamente – pero tú la quieres, ¿no es cierto?

– Si – contestó con franqueza – pero ella no me quiere a mí.

– Debería ser yo quien dijera eso, ¿no creen? – los dos voltearon a verla: uno sorprendido, el otro, herido – los quiero mucho a ambos. Pero no, Draco, no estoy enamorada de ti. Y Harry, siento mucho lo que pasó. No sé si puedas perdonarme, y...

– Tienes razón – dijo Harry – no sé si pueda hacerlo o si pueda seguir siendo amigo de ninguno de ustedes.

Dicho esto, se levantó de dónde estaban, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, rodeando el castillo, para llegar al campo de quidditch. Hermione se apresuró a darle alcance y Draco los siguió, pensando que aún no terminaban de hablar. En la entrada del castillo, se tomaron Ginny, que tenía la cara descompuesta, y estaba pálida como fantasma. No alcanzaron a oír lo que le preguntaba Harry, pero si la respuesta de la chica.

– Ron tuvo un accidente – dijo llorosa – una bludger lo golpeó en la cabeza e hizo que cayera de la escoba... los chicos trajeron inmediatamente a Madame Pomfrey pero...

– ¿Estará bien? ¿Podrá jugar mañana?

"Pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad." Ginny negó con la cabeza, mientras el llanto la sacudía. En la vida, hay unas pocas veces en que el tiempo se detiene, no existe nada más que ese momento, y este se hace eterno. Así fue el segundo en que supieron lo que había pasado...

– Ron murió.

* * *

"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad." William Shakespeare.

Sólo porque prometí mantener mi ritmo de escritura.

¡Ya sólo quedan dos!

Menciones honoríficas para: aurosaqui, Altais Malfoy Black, Gizz Malfoy Granger, carlys . love, BadBitchAndRealest, ElisaD92, Liz, hina230, luna-maga, Vivi Neko (x4): jajajajaja ay, ¡hasta que alguien vino a mencionar a Mildred! muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios.

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	13. El último adiós Parte I

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _¡Llegamos y superamos los 150 comentarios!_

* * *

 **CAPITULO DOCE**

 **El último adiós.**

 **Parte I**

* * *

¿Qué hacían en La Madriguera a principios de Octubre? Sentados al fondo de la estancia, viendo al montón de magos y brujas desfilar, dándole el pésame a los señores Weasley, se sentían como unos extraños, ajenos al dolor de una familia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su amigo había muerto un par de días atrás y ellos no acaban de enterarse. Las cuarenta y ocho horas que habían pasado desde que Ginny se los dijo, las pasaron como en una nube. No podían recordarlas bien. ¿En qué momento estuvieron en la oficina del director? ¿Fue antes o después de ir a la enfermería? Definitivamente fue después de la llegada de los señores Weasley, acompañados por Sirius. ¿Fue en ese momento cuando usaron la red _flu_?

– No sé quienes son esas personas – habló Harry – estoy seguro que Ron tampoco las conocía.

– Es lo malo de tener una familia grande – opinó Hermione.

– En cierta manera, todas la familias de magos están relacionadas – dijo Draco, puesto que hasta sus padres se encontraban ahí.

Esa fue la interacción más grande que habían tenido en los últimos días. Estaban juntos porque lo necesitaban, no porque lo quisieran. No sentían dolor, no aún. Seguían conmocionados. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida cambiara tanto en apenas un segundo? Deberían estar pensando en su dichoso triángulo, no llorando la muerte de un amigo. Aunque ninguno había llorado todavía, a diferencia de Ginny, que se pasaba las horas sollozando. Todos querían decirle que se callara, pero por diferentes razones. Draco porque estaba harto de oírla, Hermione porque sentía una profunda envida de no poder demostrar sus sentimientos como ella y Harry... él pensaba que ninguno de los presentes tenía derecho a llorarle a su amigo.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? Estaba seguro que la mitad de las personas presentes no había cruzado más que un par de frases con el pelirrojo en toda su vida. Y su familia... ¿en serio? estaba tan enojado con _esa_ familia, que ahora fingía ser tan unida. ¿Qué derecho tenían _ellos_ a estar ahí? Harry pensaba que él era más hermano de Ron que cualquiera de los Weasley. Fred y George sólo lo molestaban, mientras que Ginny sólo se le acercaba cuando quería algo. A Charlie, Bill y Percy, ni siquiera los habían visto en los últimos años. La última vez había sido... en aquel año nuevo, cuando el señor Weasley ingresó a San Mungo. Un recuerdo golpeó la mente del moreno.

– Nunca nos dijo que quería – Draco y Hermione lo vieron confusos, pues no sabían a que se refería – días después de que Arthur estuvo en el hospital, cuando estábamos en su cuarto y dijimos que era lo que queríamos que hicieran con nosotros si...

– Él nunca nos dijo – siguió Hermione, recordando ese día – porque _yo_ quise cambiar de tema.

" _¿Qué está mal conmigo?"_ pensó la castaña _"¿Siempre soy así de narcisista?"_ Hermione no podía recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ron. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba bien el último día que pasó junto a él. Para ser completamente honestos, y sentirse aún peor, lo último que recordaba bien del joven fue lo que le dijo, meses atrás, cuando llegó a La Madriguera. "Si sigues así, lo único que vas a conseguir es que decidan que la única que sobra en esa relación, eres tú." Dejando de pensar en sí misma, comenzó a tratar de consolar a sus amigos que, estaba segura, lo estaban pasando mucho peor que ella.

Draco, en realidad no sabía cómo "lo estaba pasando". Ron en realidad nunca fue su amigo, ¿cierto?. Entonces, no tenía porqué estar triste, ¿no?. Uno sólo puede sentir dolor por las personas que quiere o mínimo aprecia, y él no sentía nada por Ron. No tenía sentido sufrir. Ni sentir dolor. Ni llorar. Ni nada. Porque "nada" fue lo que dijo cuando ese día, al ver las sombras de los jugadores y saber que estaban volando muy alto. Porque "nada" fue lo que hizo para advertir a Harry, o a un profesor del peligro. Y porque al final, ya no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

"Nada" era lo que había hecho Harry desde que regresaron a Hogwarts. Estaba sentado en su cama, intentado reunir fuerzas para empezar a recoger las cosas de Ron, pero ni siquiera podía ver la cama vacía de su amigo. Ahí fue dónde lo vio la última vez. ¿Cuáles fueron sus últimas acciones? El pelirrojo asumió las responsabilidades del moreno, mientras lo mandaba con una chica que no lo quería y qué él, Harry, ahora tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer. El buen Ron, siempre siendo un amigo fiel. Y ni las gracias le dio. Harry empezaba a sentirse miserable, cuando alguien tocó la puerta del dormitorio.

– Pensé que querrías ayuda – dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta, pero sin entrar a la habitación – cómo ni Ginny ni Luna regresaron, y aún hay que enviarle todas estas cosas a los Weasley... supuse qué...

– Por favor, vete – dijo Harry sin voltear a mirarla. Hermione haciendo caso omiso entró y se sentó a su lado – en serio, vete. No quiero verte ahora.

– Harry...

– No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – comenzó a gritar Harry – ¡Fue por ir a buscarte! Me perdí sus últimas horas, por estar pensando en ti. Por estar pendiente de ti. Por ser tan tonto cómo para dejarle mi responsabilidad, mientras iba a buscarte – Hermione no respondió nada, pero las lágrimas le empezaron a brotar – dime que valió la pena.

– Yo...

– Dime que valió la pena perder a mi amigo para estar contigo – sin esperar respuesta, Harry se acercó a la chica y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, comenzando a besarla.

– ¡Harry, basta! – gritó la castaña, separándose bruscamente.

Le había hecho daño, y Harry notó el miedo que apareció en los ojos de Hermione, mientras esta se sobaba los hombros. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué lo estaba convirtiendo el dolor, el miedo, la furia que sentía? Harry se alejó hasta quedar del otro lado de la habitación. Otra persona entró súbitamente en el cuarto, y el moreno pensó que sería Neville, Dean o Seamus, pero era Draco.

– Le dije a McGonagall que teníamos que juntar las cosas de Ron. Ella me dejó entrar – dijo el rubio con voz hueca, más pálido que de costumbre – No he llorado desde que pasó. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Al oír esas palabras, Harry entendió porqué él tampoco había llorado. Vio en Draco un reflejo de sí mismo, tan claro que ni un espejo lo habría logrado. Vio toda la ira, el enojo, el desconcierto, el miedo y la tristeza. Supo que así debían verlo los demás, y supo porque en realidad nadie podía comprenderlos. Ellos habían conocido a Ron desde pequeños, y en medio de risas, juegos y peleas se habían hecho amigos. Habían pasado toda su vida juntos. Y nadie más tenía eso. Ni Hermione.

– Nada – dijo Harry suavemente – es sólo qué en el momento en que empieces a llorar, lo harás real.

En cuanto Harry terminó de hablar, comenzó a llorar. Al ver a su amigo derrumbarse, Draco comprendió que era cierto; si lloraban, si se lamentaban, entonces aceptaban que el accidente había pasado y su amigo estaba muerto, de verdad. Era aceptar que ellos seguían vivos y que sentían un terrible dolor. Qué querían a su amigo de vuelta. Y que eso, no iba a pasar. Comenzando a llorar, aceptado esa nueva realidad, Draco se acercó a Harry, y juntos comenzaron por fin a empaquetar las cosas de Ron.

Fue así, en medio de tanta tristeza, y de ese silencio angustiante, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, que Hermione se dio cuenta que las últimas palabras que recordaba de su amigo pelirrojos, habían sido verdad. Porque en esa nueva realidad, sus amigos no tenían un lugar para ella en su vida. Con ese saber, comenzó a alejarse lentamente, con dirección a la puerta. Y cuando salió, ninguno de los dos lo notó.

* * *

Sé que es corto y que esto debió estar aquí el jueves. Bueno, tengo dos explicaciones para eso.

Lo primero es que, en verdad quería un capítulo dedicado a los sentimientos de los chicos por la pérdida de Ron. Si ponía el capítulo completo, esto se perdía. Así que sí, literalmente mutilé el capítulo a la mitad. Si quieren, en venganza, pueden dejarme la mitad de sus reviews.

Ahora viere la explicación de porqué esto no estuvo el jueves. Bueno, si viven en México, se lo imaginaran con sólo decirles que yo vivo en la capital. Y para las chicas de otros países, esto fue lo que pasó: el jueves hubo unos vientos desmedidos para la zona en la que estamos. Ráfagas que sentías que te arrastraban, en serio. Inclusive, por tal motivo se suspendieron las clases. Y esos vientos, tiraron algunos espectaculares y alrededor de 500 árboles. Uno de los cuales (¡cómo no!) tiró de los cables que dan luz a mi casa y movió el cable del internet. La luz fue rápida de reconectar, pero hasta hoy llegaron los de la compañía de internet. En fin.

Dígame que les pareció esta mitad .)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Liz, BadBitchAndRealest, Gizz Malfoy Granger, carlys . love, MaRu-chan MKV, Vivi Neko, Bloody Snake.6, ElisaD92, Altais Malfoy Black, alter321, Chica Cuervo, Persefone Lestrange, Sui Cipher, Rocii Malfoy, Paloma Abril Malfoy-Granger y Harumi (x2)

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.

P. D. En compensación por la longitud de esta mitad, la siguiente parte estará aquí martes o miércoles. Dense una vuelta ;)


	14. El último adiós Parte II

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 **El Último Adiós.**

 **Parte II**

* * *

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Gracias por tu carta, me da gusto saber que aunque nunca fuimos cercanas, te preocupas por mí._

 _Respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo... no estoy ni bien ni mal, sólo intento estar. No regresaré a Hogwarts, este año al menos, porque no soportaría estar ahí, recordando los momentos que vivimos ni recibiendo lástima por parte de todos. Mi padre ha dicho que está bien, que él me enseñará. Incluso, para complementar mis estudios (y en un claro intento para distraerme) nos iremos de viaje, a seguir buscando Snornacks de cuernos arrugados._

 _Ahora, respondiendo a lo que no me pregustaste: creo que lo que están haciendo Draco y Harry, al excluirte es terriblemente egoísta, pero era de esperarse. Después de todo, cuando una tragedia así ocurre, siempre buscamos a alguien a quién culpar. Ellos te están culpando a tí, al igual que tu misma. Por favor, no creas que es cierto. Lo que pasó fue un accidente. Y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Piénsalo y ve si pueden intentar arreglar las cosas. Sé que a Ron le dolería más ver como se separan ustedes que los Chudley Cannons._

 _Siempre Sincera,_

 _Lunática Lovegood._

Hermione dobló cuidadosamente la carta de Luna, y la guardó en su mesita de noche. Era el último día de las vacaciones decembrinas y ella también estaba dudando sobre si volver al colegio al día siguiente. Los últimos meses habían sido horribles. Draco y Harry no le hablaban desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts. Luna no había regresado y Ginny (que sí había vuelto, después de un par de semanas) estaba tan triste que estar con ella era cómo estar con un fantasma. Además, Luna tenía razón. La castaña pensaba que, indirectamente, si había sido su culpa. _Si ella_ _hubiera_ aclarado las cosas desde antes con Harry... _Si ella hubiera_ alejado a Draco desde un principio... _Si ella hubiera_ cerrado la boca ese día, y dejado decir a Ron qué es lo que quería... _Si ella..._ simplemente no se hubiera sentado dónde lo hizo ese primer jueves, cuándo los conoció.

Había pensado en tantas cosas esas vacaciones. Pensar era lo único que podía hacer, pues no tenía contacto con sus amigos, y Ginny no le había contestado la carta que le mandó. La única en contestar fue Luna, y la rubia le dio aún más cosas sobre las cuales pensar. ¿De verdad habría alguna forma de remediar la situación? ¿Podrían Draco y Harry perdonarla? ¿Podría perdonarse ella misma? Eso pensaba cuando entró al Expreso de Hogwarts. Éste era su penúltimo viaje en el. El siguiente que hiciera, la alejaría de Hogwarts para siempre. Fue entonces cuándo notó que tres de los cuatro compartimientos exclusivos para prefectos estaban repletos.

– Creímos que querrían estar solos – le dijo Padma, la prefecta de Ravenclaw de su año – así que les dejamos un compartimiento para ustedes.

– Gracias – se limitó a contestar Hermione.

Al parecer, la población estudiantil del colegio no estaba tan informada como pretendía estarlo. ¿Es qué nadie había notado que tenían problemas y qué lo que menos querían era estar los tres solos? Cuándo iniciaron las vacaciones, Hermione no había tenido ese problema, porque los chicos habían usado la red _flu_ para irse a sus casas. La chica pensó que regresarían del mismo modo.

Cuándo entró en el compartimiento, se encontró con los chicos jugando una partida de naipes mágicos. O bien estaban enfrascados en el juego, o bien habían decidido continuar con la ley del hielo, pero ninguno hizo algún gesto que delatara que habían notado su presencia. Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso, se colocó junto a la ventana y murmuró un " _No estoy aquí_ ". Había pensado en decir "sólo ignórenme" pero eso no habría tenido sentido, pues ya estaban haciéndolo. La chica intentó leer alrededor de una hora, pero fue inútil. No sé podía concentrar con la presencia de los otros ahí. Al final, hartándose, soltó un bufido y cerró el libro de una forma violenta.

– ¿Saben qué? – dijo con voz irritada – Lo qué están haciendo es lo más egoísta del mundo. Yo también lo conocí. Quizá no tanto tiempo cómo ustedes, pero durante los últimos seis años fue uno de mis mejores amigos. Y yo también sufro, y lo extraño, y hasta hoy, me culpaba por su muerte. Pero Luna tiene razón: fue un accidente y nada ni nadie podría haberlo impedido. Así que pueden seguir con su estúpida ley del hielo, o pueden gritarme o pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, pero dejen ya de actuar como si hubiera sido mi culpa, porque no lo es.

– Y ahí va una vez más – dijo Harry, sin voltear a verla.

– Sabía que eras vanidosa, Hermione, pero nunca creí que hasta este punto – dijo Draco, mirándola de frente por primera vez en mucho tiempo – No todo el mundo gira entorno a ti.

– Si no me están culpando, entonces ¿qué es? – dijo Hermione, completamente enojada – sólo díganmelo de una maldita vez.

Harry permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza baja, aún negándose a verla. Draco, comenzó a jugar con varita, viendo a la chica de vez en cuando, pero sin decir nada. Permaneció callado tanto tiempo, que Hermione volvió a abrir su libro, y fue hasta que ella volvió a fingir concentrarse en su lectura que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

– Nunca le dije que era mi amigo – Draco seguía jugando con su varita, girándola y haciendo que sacara chipas verdes – nunca se lo dije, y creo que nunca lo fui, porque ese día, el día que pasó, yo vi que estaban volando muy alto. Y no hice nada. Me quedé callado y seguí actuando como un idiota.

– Yo si fui un idiota – dijo Harry – el siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Era más que mi hermano, ¿y yo qué hice para compensarlo? No estuve con él cuándo pasó. Sé qué no es lógico, pero mi mente me sigue diciendo que hubiera podía lanzar un hechizo para detener su caída, o que hubiera podido ir por Madame Pomfrey más rápido o... Tan sólo... hubiera tenido que estar ahí, ¿saben? con él, en su último segundo.

– Lo siento – dijo Hermione – siento no haberlos entendido. Siento haber creído saber lo que ustedes pensaban. Y siento que se sientan así y no haber estado ahí para ustedes, como siempre lo han estado ahí para mí.

– Perdón por lo de esa día – dijo Harry, viéndola por fin. Hermione supo que se refería al día que la zarandeó – y perdón por haberte ignorado todo este tiempo.

– Yo siento todo lo que pasó – Draco miró primero a Hermione y luego a Harry – en serio.

Después de eso, los tres pemanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, con una vaga sensación de alivio. Aún había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, pero ya habían hecho lo más importante, que era dar el primer paso.

– Si era tan cercano a mí – rompió el silencio Harry – ¿por qué no puedo decir lo que habría querido?

– Lo que hicieron en La Madriguera no pareció un funeral, ¿no? – coincidió Hermione.

– Un funeral si, un funeral apropiado para Ron, no – dijo Draco.

– Entonces – Harry se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, con una pequeña, diminuta, sonrisa en los labios – hay que hacer uno nosotros. Un buen tributo de despedida para Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Esperaron a la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade. Mientras todos los demás se iban, ellos aprovecharon para ir a su sitio favorito, los jardines cercanos al lago. Estos estaban vacíos, lo que les daba la privacidad que querían. De camino ahí, se encontraron con Ginny a la salida del colegio, como un feo _deja-vú_. Por un momento, pensaron en invitarla, pero pronto comprendieron que no hubiera sido correcto. Los duelos que tenían eran diferentes. Una vez instalados en su sitio, comenzaron.

– ¿Cómo describirían a Ron en un palabra?

– Hermano – dijo Harry.

– Fiel – dijo Draco.

– Izquierda – dijo Hermione, y luego procedió a explicar – recuerdo que en segundo año, cuando presentábamos el examen final de Transformaciones, Ron me pidió que me hiciera a la izquierda para que pudiera copiar mis respuestas. McGonagall obviamente lo vio, y cuando estaba por quitarlos los exámenes a ambos, él se entregó, sin haber terminado. Esa vez fue cuando comprendí la esencia de Ron.

– ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?

– Cuando me rodearon – dijo Hermione

– Estábamos en pañales, ni siquiera lo recuerdo – dijo Harry.

– Durante las vacaciones de primer año – Draco lo había tenido claro – Todo el primer año, ustedes dos nos presionaron para que nos amigáramos. Pero fue hasta esa primera invitación a su casa que yo caí en cuenta que él era mi amigo. No le importó que nuestros padres no se hablaran, o los problemas que podría tener el que yo estuviera en su casa. El me invitó igual.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin él, eh? – dijo Harry – aún siento que todo esto no es real. Él no sólo fue mi mejor amigo. Fue un compañero, un aliado. Fue la oportunidad de tener una familia. Habíamos pensado que pasaríamos la vida juntos. Siempre supe que en algún momento, uno de los dos moriría, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Qué sería tan joven.

– Vamos a recórdarlo – le dijo Hermione – vamos a pensar en él en todas las malas ocasiones. Y vamos a extrañarlo en todas las buenas.

– ¿Cuál era su canción favorita? – dijo Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros pero Hermione comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa y una voz horrible.

– _Viktor, te amo ¡eres mi héroe!_

– _¡Sufro mucho cuando no estoy junto a ti! –_ terminaron los otros dos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y cómo suele suceder, la vida no los esperó. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los exámenes finales, los tan temidos E.X.T.A.S.I.S estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, se hablaba de la graduación y algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a hacer públicos sus planes para cuando salieran del colegio. Hermione, harta de que ni en la biblioteca pudiera tener tranquilidad, se encerró en un salón vacío, para practicar encantamientos. Recordando una noche de años atrás, comenzó a hacer aparecer pájaros cantores.

– Son muy bonitos – dijo la voz de Harry a su espalda.

– Gracias – dijo Hermione – así que... ¿tú y yo?

– Fuimos tú y yo – contestó Harry – quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

– Siento haber besado a Draco cuando todavía estaba contigo.

– Yo en serio te quería, ¿sabes? Aún así, no sé si hice lo correcto al olvidar los sentimientos de él al iniciar una relación contigo. Después de todo, es mi amigo. Y sabía que estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo – Harry continuó al ver que Hermione no le respondía – ¿qué vas a hacer, vas a estar con él ahora?

– No lo sé – la chica intentó ser sincera – tenía la cabeza hecha un lío pensando en eso cuando pasó lo de Ron. Y después de eso, todo fue cómo "nada del romance tiene importancia, en realidad". Draco ya no me ha dicho nada en _ese_ sentido y yo, la verdad es que nunca he estado enamorada de él. Lo quiero, si, pero no sé si podríamos tener una relación de ese tipo. Además, creo que él también ya me superó.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

– Pero, Harry, yo de lo que verdaderamente quería hablar contigo era, pues – la chica titubeó un poco antes de decir la siguientes palabras – de nosotros. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Es decir, sé que no podemos seguir con nuestra relación pero, ¿eso fue todo? ¿seremos el recuerdo de nuestros años en el colegio o podremos volver a ser amigos?

– Efectivamente, no podemos seguir con lo nuestro. Pero he pensado mucho en eso desde que pasó todo lo que pasó. Y lo cierto es, que aún tengo una promesa que cumplir. No soportaría perder a mi mejor amiga el mismo año que perdí a mi mejor amigo.

– Entonces, ¿amigos? – dijo Hermione, acercándose para darle la mano.

– Amigos – contestó Harry, abrazándola – es una promesa.

* * *

– Deberías aceptar mi oferta, ¿sabes? – dijo Draco una tarde, cuando los exámenes habían acabado. Estaban en los jardines, esperando a Harry. Sólo les quedaban tres días en el colegio. Dos, para la ceremonia de graduación. Después, sería todo; empacarían sus baúles y partirían en el tren una última vez – la de pagar por tu estancia en la Facultad.

– Sería demasiado, Draco.

– No para mi economía.

– La de tu padre, querrás decir. Además... – la castaña dudó antes de seguir hablando. Lo que diría ameritaba que estuvieran los tres juntos – ¿Tienes una idea ya de lo vas a estudiar cuando estés ahí?

– No. Supongo que tomaré clases aleatorias, a ver que resulta...

– Draco, ¿qué es lo que somos tú y yo? – Hermione decidió lanzar la pregunta, antes de que llegara el moreno. Tenía el presentimiento que esta sería su última oportunidad para saberlo.

– Lo que querías que fuéramos – contestó el rubio en automático – amigos.

– ¿Y yo cuándo dije que eso quería?

– Todo el maldito tiempo, durante los últimos siete años, Hermione – dijo Draco – Está bien, nunca te lo dije directamente, pero sabías lo que sentía por ti. No lo niegues. Y todo el tiempo lo ignoraste. ¡Hasta saliste con mi mejor amigo! Pero eso ahora ya no importa. Ese sentimiento está muerto. Así que, por favor, deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

– ¿Algo de eso es cierto?

– Míralo de esta manera: si ahora mismo, en este momento, dijera que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, ¿aceptarías? – Hermione se tardó demasiados segundos en responder a eso – Que no fuera un "si" automático, significa que es un "no". Déjalo... déjame ya.

Al ver como Harry se acercaba a ellos, Hermione también vio cómo su última oportunidad con Draco se alejaba. ¿Qué sensación le dejaba esa certeza? ¿Tristeza? ¿Resignación? ¿Arrepentimiento o alivio? Con demasiados pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, sólo atinó a sonreír cuando Harry llegó, e intentó seguir la conversación que iniciaron sus amigos.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación de Hogwarts, no se pareció en nada a las ceremonias muggles que Hermione había visto en las películas. Para empezar, no había padres en ella. Fue en el Gran Comedor, pero sólo estaban presentes los alumnos de séptimo. El director Dumbledore les dirigió unas palabras ("Papanatas, Llorones, Baratijas, Pellizco, ¡Muchas Gracias!") y después prosiguió a entregarles un diploma, donde hacía constar que habían terminado sus estudios, y una nota, dónde les hacía saber que ya eran libres de realizar magia fuera del Colegio.

Fue tan corta, que a los estudiantes no les dio tiempo de ponerse nostálgicos en ella y fue hasta que el director y la subdirectora abandonaran el Gran Comedor, que los chicos empezaron a darse cuenta que, efectivamente, un ciclo de su vida había terminado. Algunos, corrieron a abrazar a sus amigos, otros comenzaron a tomar fotos, y unos cuantos lanzaron los libros de las materias que odiaban a alguna de las chimeneas. Cosa rara, nadie lloraba. Siendo sólo cincuenta de generación, sabían que sería fácil mantener el contacto con quienes querían.

– La prueba para la Academia de Aurores es a finales del verano – les dijo Harry.

– Seguro que entraras – lo apoyó Hermione.

– Y nos veremos todo el tiempo – dijo Draco – La Academia está ridículamente cerca de la Facultad. Y yo tengo que ir a instalarme la última semana de agosto. Seguramente por ahí nos veremos.

– Ya lo creo – coincidió Harry. No quiso decir nada más, porque aún no sabía que haría Hermione.

– Es trato, entonces. Ahí los veo – dijo ella, antes de continuar con una gran sonrisa y decirles lo que se había guardado la última semana – Entré. Me dieron la beca.

Las expresiones júbilo que siguieron a eso, sólo fueron opacadas por las promesas que comenzaron a hacerse. Cartearse durante el verano, verse cada semana cuando comenzaran las clases, no perder el contacto, seguir siendo los mejores amigos... eso es lo que tienen las ceremonias de graduación. No importa que seas muggle o mago, siempre te emocionan demasiado. Haces muchas promesas, que después simplemente no puedes cumplir. Pero eso no lo supieron ellos, hasta más de un año después, cuando habían roto todas y cada una de ellas.

* * *

 _Sólo porque en teoría, aún es miércoles. Y les dije que actualizaría miércoles._

 _¡Ya sólo queda uno!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:_ _Gizz Malfoy Granger, Harumi, carlys . love, Altais Malfoy Black, male, Daenerys Black, Sui Cipher, deli y Yuuki Kuchiki._

 _Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna._


	15. Hoy es Jueves

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

 _Dedicado a Gizz Malfoy Granger y Carlys . Love, por seguir esta hisotria de principio a fin. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!_

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece.**

 **FINAL**

 **Hoy Es Jueves**

* * *

Un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba comenzando. Durante su último año en Hogwarts, había aprendido cuán relativo es el tiempo. Cuando oyó las fatídicas palabras de la boca de Ginny, un segundo se le hizo eterno. Ahora, había pasado más de un año desde su graduación, y parecía que el tiempo se había acelerado. Habían pasado tantas cosas que casi habían conseguido borrar su antigua vida.

Para empezar, había conseguido entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Su máximo logro en los diecinueve años de vida que tenía. El entrenamiento era exhaustivo, y demandaba todo de él, física y psicológicamente. Tenía que estudiar toda clase de hechizos y contrahechizos, pociones y conjuros. Además, estaba el acondicionamiento físico. De no haber jugado quiddicth los últimos años, no hubiera podido resistirlo. Algunos de sus compañeros se habían dado de baja de la Academia sólo por eso.

Hablando de sus compañeros, la mayoría eran excelentes duelistas, magníficos hechiceros o excepcionales con la fabricación de pociones. Pero en ese duro ambiente competitivo, aún no había encontrado nadie a quién llamar "amigo". Tenía colegas, a lo sumo. Aunque un cambio que le agradó, fue que ahí nadie le dio un trato especial por ser "el-niño-que-vivió". Lo malo fue que tampoco era Harry. Era Potter, para todos.

Pensaba en eso un lunes cualquiera, antes de entrar a su primera clase de la semana. Pensó de nuevo en Ron, cuyo aniversario luctuoso se acercaba. Durante el primero no había contactado ni visto a nadie. Sabía que hubo una reunión en la Madriguera, pero alegando tener demasiados pendientes, había faltado. No lo lamentaba, porque lo cierto era que todavía no estaba en condiciones de ver a nadie perteneciente a la familia Weasley. Ni a ellos...

"Ellos" así los llamaba cuando pensaba en sus antiguos amigos. No había sabido nada de ellos desde el último día del colegio. Primero, cuando pasaron algunas semanas sin cartearse, pensó que era normal. Cuando fueron unos meses, creyó que debían estar igual de ocupados que él, y no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. Al final, cuando se cumplió un año sin tener noticias de ninguno, supo que así era como las cosas debían ser. Después de todo lo vivido, cada quién tomó su rumbo. Su amistad había acabado sin dramas, más bien con una retirada suave, discreta, pero eficaz. Quizá eso había sido lo mejor. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, un lunes cualquiera pensándolos. Casi extrañándolos. Casi deseando que, cuando terminara sus jornada del día, pudiera ir a buscarlos, para encontrarse en un lugar completamente nuevo, (uno de los muchos que había en el centro de Londres, ya no los jardines del colegio), y poder platicar con ellos. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre cualquier cosa. Pero con ellos.

* * *

Ellos... ¡cómo los había pensado últimamente! Su mente lo asaltaba, en medio de las clases con pensamientos del tipo "esto tengo que contárselo a él" o "a ella le gustaría saber esto". Finalmente, después de un año de probar cosas aquí y allá, interesarse un poco por todas las ramas del conocimiento, se había decidido por una carrera política. Después de todo, cuando terminara, podría conseguir un buen puesto en el Ministerio.

Pero contrario a lo que se espera, Draco no quería nada que no consiguiera él. Si aspiraba a hacer carrera en el gobierno del mundo mágico, era porque quería cambiar las cosas. Para empezar, mermar un poco el poder que tenían las grandes familias de magos. Familias como la suya. La Facultad le había demostrado cuan elitista era aún la sociedad mágica. Y cuán difícil se había para los hijos de muggles.

"A ella le hubiera gustado" lo asaltó su cerebro nuevamente. Quiso cerrar rápidamente la compuerta a sus recuerdos, pero algo se lo impidió. No supo exactamente qué, pero esa tarde de martes de dedico a recordar Hogwarts. A recordarlos a ellos, a Harry, a Ron y sobre todo, a ella, a Hermione. Del moreno no había tenido noticia, había faltado a la reunión que se había hecho en honor del pelirrojo el año pasado y de la castaña... aunque estudiaban en la misma Facultad, esta era tan grande que apenas si se la había cruzado un par de veces por los pasillos. En esas ocasiones, lo más que habían intercambio había sido un "hola" y alguna excusa para retirarse rápidamente.

Parecía que aquellas tardes compartidas quedaban a una eternidad de distancia. Nada se asemejaban a las tardes que ahora tenía. Ahora era él, quién se la pasaba horas en la biblioteca estudiando. Tenía pocos conocidos y su círculo social era tan grande como su grupo de estudio. El último de estos se retiraba de su sesión de estudio, cuando lo oyó. Un búho picoteaba insistentemente la ventana de la biblioteca que tenía más próxima. Pensando en lo molesto que resultaba para él, y para todos lo que se encontraban en el recinto, fue a abrir la ventana.

La sorpresa fue, que el búho extendió la pata ante él. Más que eso, la letra de la carta, era la de él. La de Harry, la de su amigo. ¿Podía seguir llamándolo así, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él? Conteniendo la respiración y sin saber que esperar exactamente, abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

* * *

 _Mañana, a las seis. En frente de King's Cross. Ahí los espero._

Hermione terminó de leer la nota y por un momento no supo que hacer. La había encontrado en su cama, esa noche de miércoles, cuando entró a su habitación para seguir leyendo. Reconocía la letra, por supuesto. No había pasado siete años de su vida corrigiendo las tareas de sus amigos para nada. Sabía que era Harry quién los citaba, y por el último plural, Draco debía tener en sus manos la misma nota que ella. Sabía que quería verlos, después de todo este tiempo, y posiblemente... posiblemente ¿qué? ¿qué pretendía de juntarlos de nuevo?

No se habían visto ni en el primer aniversario de su amigo. Bueno, no podía estar cien por ciento segura, porque ella no había asistido. Aún se sentía un poco culpable, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Así, se había ahorrado una tarde incómoda, llena de molestos silencios. Porque, después de todo, ¿qué quedaba por decir? Ya habían cerrado ese capítulo, habían tenido una despedida y habían seguido adelante, ¿no? Por fin de habían superado unos a otros.

"Pero, ¿realmente lo he hecho?" Se preguntó Hermione y empezó a analizar su vida actual. No se podía quejar. Ahora mismo, su vida era bastante buena. Tenía nuevos amigos, (está bien, tenía nuevos "conocidos por conveniencia"), disfrutaba enormemente sus estudios en la Facultad (cuándo no estaba odiándose a sí misma por someterse a tanta presión), y hasta se divertía a ratos (bueno, hacía lo que sus nuevas compañías consideraban "diversión"). ¿Eso era "superarlo"?

Aún así, no estaba segura de asistir a la cita. Verlos de nuevo sería... de acuerdo, no tenía ni idea de cómo sería. Habían pasado tantos buenos momentos juntos y aún así lo ocurrido durante su penúltimo y último año en Hogwarts la hizo dudar. ¿Por qué volver con ellos? ¿Por qué reabrir esa puerta? Ya había pasado todo un año. ¿Sería buena idea?

Hubiera deseado que Harry le diera un motivo y no sólo esa escuálida línea que le había mandado. Por un segundo, se detuvo a analizar la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían volver a ser amigos? No cómo antes, obviamente, pero igual de buenos. "¡Un motivo, Harry, si sólo me hubieras dado un motivo!" Entonces, vio que la nota tenía algo escrito al reverso.

* * *

Faltaba un minuto para las seis. En la estación de King's Cross, la gente entraba y salía, sin prestar mucha atención a su al rededor. La mayoría, tenía prisa por llegar a su hogar, después de un largo día de trabajo.

Nadie notó a la castaña que se paró junto a la puerta de entrada, con las manos metidas dentro de su chaqueta, mientras acariciaba un pedazo de pergamino.

Tampoco notaron al rubio que se acercó a ella, mientras se le iluminaba la cara al reconocerla entre la multitud.

De lo que algunos si se percataron, fue de como ambos alzaron la mano para saludar al moreno que llegó justo cuando el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde.

– Hola – saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

– Y... ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Draco.

– No lo sé – contestó Harry – quería verlos.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo intrigada Hermione.

– Pues porqué... sólo porque hoy es jueves.

Y para los tres, ese motivo fue más que suficiente.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias!

Me encantó escribir esta historia y saber que hay personas a las que les ha gustado.

Sé que quizá hay chicas a las que no les va a gustar que al final Hermione no se haya quedado con nadie, pero como ella misma lo aclaró, ¡tiene menos de 20 años! Le queda toda una vida por delante para descubrir al "amor de su vida". En este pequeño mundo, en esta pequeña historia, lo que ella más valora (y Harry y Draco están de acuerdo con ella) es la amistad. Porque buenos amigos, los consigues pocas veces. Y cuando los tienes, debes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para conservarlos.

Esperando seguir leyéndonos,

Kisses de Chocolate,

Aliathna.

Jueves 31 de marzo del 2016.


End file.
